El novio de mi Madre
by Oveja-san
Summary: jamas creyo que en su vida pudiera sentir atraccion por alguien pero, por que tenia que ser justamente el novio de su madre! ¡Revolucion Raimon!
1. El comienzo de los problemas

habia escrito algo interesante aqui pero se me borro xDD solo espero que les guste mucho y esperare post ^^

declaimer: inazuma eleven no es mio... y nunca lo sera TTmTT pero, se vale soñar xD

* * *

><p>El novio de mi Madre ~<p>

mi madre es realmente encantadora en todo su esplendor, es castaña, alta, de cabello largo y unos brillantes ojos azules, todo hombre se derrite de solo verla y es que es realmente hermosa, una de las mujeres mas hermosas de todo Inazuma Town y no es que este exagerando ya que gano el premio a la mujer mas hermosa de Inazuma pero, solo tiene un defecto, que realmente odio de ella y es que siempre sale con hombres mas jóvenes que ella, puedo entenderlo claro, parece de 20 y tiene 38 pero, odio que sus novios sean de mi misma edad! Y ademas los cambia con frecuencia, ninguno le a durado mas de 3 meses, siempre dice que esta buscando alguien que fuera como un padre para mi pero, querida madre, jamas sera un padre para mi alguien de 20 años!

Se encontraban tomando el desayuno como todas las mañanas, el oji-azul con su encantadora madre, hablaban de cosas sin gran sentido asta que ella solto

- tengo un nuevo novio – dijo muy alegre

- otro mas? – piensa un momento – es decir… q-quien? – pregunto nervioso

- hay hijo! Es lo mas encantador, es alto, moreno y tiene un cuerpaso!

- madre por favor, no quiero saber ese tipo de cosas

- y entonces que quieres saber amorcito?

- solo espero que no sea otro de esos modelos de ropa interior

- no es un modelo, es mi instructor de surf

- modelo, instructor… cual es la diferencia? Hace unos meses saliste con tu instructor de tennis

- hay no me lo recuerdes, aun me manda flores

- por que no te buscas un hombre serio?

- pero si es un hombre serio!

- mama

- por el momento es instructor pero, esta por inaugurar su escuela de surf, desde muy joven se dedica a eso, es uno de los mejores, ha ganado competencias mundiales de surf y generalmente lo llaman para ser juez en competencias locales

- y que edad tiene madre?

- a bueno… eso importa? – dice nerviosa

- dime que no tiene 20 años por favor

- no tiene 20 años, tiene 23

- madre! Sabes que le llebas por – saca una calculadora de quien sabe donde – 15 años!

- tu padre tenia 40 cuando me dejo embarazada, yo solo tenia 19 años

- estabas casada con el, ademas que una mujer sea menor no esta mal visto, pero si la mujer es mayor no se ve bien, ademas tiene mi edad, como crees que se ve eso?

- no tiene tu edad amor, te lleba por 4 años y tu aun pareces un niño de 14 años, aunque algunos conocidos piensan que ere mi hija

- he? Hija?

- hay cariño tienes que pensarlo, si no fuera por tu cabello corto pareces una niña que aun no se a desarrollado completamente, estoy segura que se llevarían bastante bien

- olvidalo! Tus novios fuera de la casa

- solo quiero que lo conoscas

- no madre sabes que adio que… - en ese momento, sintio una punzada en su corazon, jamas habia intentado conocer aunque sea uno de los novios de su madre, por que no hacer por una vez en su vida a su madre feliz? – esta bien madre

- pero amor… espera que?

- puedes traerlo, lo conocere – intento de mostrar una sonrisa pero solo logro sonreír de medio lado

- hay Yuuki! Me haces la madre mas feliz del mundo! – le lanza a abrazarlo y a besarlo como a un niño pequeño

- madre! No soy un bebe

- para mi lo siges siendo – le dice estiradon uan de sus mejillas – me parece que fue ayer cuando te di a luz

- eso fue hace 19 años – le dice sobandoce la mejilla – y cuando lo traeras?

- este viernes

- que? Madre! Me ire con mis amigos a la playa! Lo planeamos hace meses

- ho! Es verdad! Amorsito lo habia olvidado – piensa un momento – ho! Recuerdo que Jousuke me dijo que tenia algo que ahcer el in de semana! Supongo que estan de suerte – sonrie

- Jousuke dices?

- es su nombre – mira su reloj – ho! Ya se me ahce tarde para el trabajo, - besa la mejilla del castaño - no lleges tarde a clases

- no, Adios mama – la madre se va y el castaño se dirije a su instituto. Ahora si que tenia un problema, se habia desligado de conocer a los muy abundantes novios de su madre pero esta vez se habia comprometido con su madre… no podia fallarle. Ya no sabia como salir del problema, otro prblema mas agregado a todos los que ya podia tener, solo esperaba que terminara el dia y pudiera ir a disrutar de un rico helado.

Para tachimukai Yuuki el ir a la heladeria era algo habitual, siempre se encontraba con sus amigos y charlaban de cosas sin sentido, la heladeria era su punto de reunion y como siempre se la pasaba halbnado de su madre, su querida madre.

- les digo chicos, creo que jamas cambiara

- es tu madre Tachi, deberias solo dejarla ser feliz – dice uno de los amigos

- por que no podia ser feliz con mi padre?

- tu padre es un sin vergüenza

- Fudou! No hables asi de mi padre

- Fudou tiene razón, engaño a tu madre con todas las sirvientas de su casa! – dice otro de los amigos

- no tienes que publicarlo en internet Mido

- Kaze, yo digo las cosas como son

- chicos, no comiencen que no estamos hablando de eso, Yuuki, deja que ella sea feliz después de todo, dices que no dura mas de 3 meses con sus novios, conócelo, hazla feliz y asi dejara de molestarte y podras vivir tranquilo

- hablas con tanta tranquilidad Fudou – dice el peli-celeste

- por lo menos ninguno se te a regalado, una de las novias de mi padre se me lanzo en sima – les cuenta el de la moica

- y que isiste? Te dieron arcadas? – le dice divertido el peli-verde

- muy gracioso pero no, le conte a mi padre pero no me creyo, dijo que ella era incapas de algo asi y gracias a eso ahora vivo con mi primo – dice poniendo una cara de disgusto

- para que pones esa cara si bien que te gusta tu primo – le dice el oji-caoba

- no me gusta! Y si hablamos de gusto no creo que sea considencia de que siempre vengamos a la misma heladería

- claro que no es concidencia, aquí venden los mejores helados

- y los meceros no tienen nada que ver con eso?

- de que meceros hablas? He?

- no lo se… tal vez del mesero torpe de la banda en la cabeza o de ese otro del pelo rojo

- haaa! Tenias que mencionarlos a ellos! – dice poniendo sus manos en la cabeza

- tranquilo mido-san – le calma el oji-azul

- cada dia estas mas demente – comente el oji-verde

- esta frustrado

- me gusta un chico que ni siquiera conozco – dice casi arrancándose el cabello

- asta en ese tipo de cosas eres extravagante

- por lo menos no me acuesto con mi primo

- no me he acostado con el! – piensa un momento – aun

- eres un cochino Fudou, es tu primo – le dice el oji-caoba

- en segundo grado, es el hijo de la hija del hermano de mi abuela

- aun asi es tu primo – le dice el castaño

- no estábamos hablando de tu madre? – pregunta para salirse del tema y es que era bastante complicado para el, recordar a cada momento que quien le quita el sueño y ase que por las mañanas su miembro este tan erecto que solo pueda clamarlo con agua fria, sea nada mas y nada menos que su primo quien molesto durante toda su infancia

- ho es verdad! Como dise Fudou, Tachi, tienes que conocerlo, tal vez no sea mal tipo – le dice muy alegre el peli-verde – y que dices?

- esta bien, confio en que Fudou-san no se equivoca, conoceré a su novio y la are Feliz

- ese es mi amigo! – le da un leve golpe en la espalda

- auhs! Fudou-san eso me dolio

- eres hombre o no? – le dice con malicia

- lo soy! – dije un poco enojado inflando las mejillas como un niño pequeño

- claro y esos gestos lo dicen todo

- Fudou eres muy cruel, como es posible que seamos amigos? – pregunta curioso el peli-verde

- todo es por culpa de este niñito lloron – dice refiriéndose al oji-azul

- no soy un niñito lloron! Tengo 19 años!

- y eso que tiene que ver? - Pregunta el peli-celeste

- ho! Ya es muy tarde! son las 6 de la tarde tengo que volver a la casa – dice tratando de escapar del tema

- no que tu madre llega tarde hoy? – pregunta el oji-negro

- debo ordenar la casa!

- si claro, si quieres escaparte del tema de tu pubertad estancada, puedes irte – dice el oji-verde sin exprecion en su rostro

- mi pubertad no esta estancada! – dice con las mejillas rojas de rabia –

- Tachi calmate, solo esta bromeando, no es sierto Fudou? – dice el peli-celeste para calmar un poco la situación el ambiente ya se habia vuelto un poco incomodo

- si, si

- bueno chicos, la verdad es que si debo llegar temprano y, no es que quiera escapar de la conversación! Debo terminar unos trabajos

- esta bien Tachi, el amigo Akio aquí presente pagara los helados – dice el peli-verde

- y yo por que?

- tu tienes dinero de sobra! Vives en un lujoso apartamento con tu primo – finaliza el oji-caoba

- esta bien, pero la próxima la paga el come helados, deacuerdo?

- claro, yo la pagare, esperen no!

- adios chicos – el castaño se despide con la mano y se dirige hacia su casa. Decisio irce asta ella caminando, la verdad, es que tenia mucho en que pensar, ya estaba bastante cansado de que su madre cambiara el novio como cambiaba de zapatos pero, que podia hacer el? Sabia que su madre habia sufrido mucho por los engaños de su padre pero, de esta forma no conseguiria nada. Isa sumergido en sus pensamientos sin darse cuanta de que estaba a punto de crusar y que ademas un auto venia a toda velocidad y, no es que el auto quisiera atropellar a Yuuki si no es que estaba en luz roja y claro, era su momento de avanzar. Cuando el auto estaba a muy serca del nombrado este se dio cuanta y solo atino a cubrirce el rostro y serrar fuertemente los ojos, esperando lo peor, esperando y esperando… seguia esperando sentir el golpe… esperen… por que no habia sentido el golpe? Abrio los ojos con lentitud y pudo darce cuenta que estaba entre los brazos de un apuesto moreno de cabello rosa, si, para su gusto era bastante atractivo, que mejor que un morenazo de ojos negros y rasgados? El moreno al verlo abrir los ojos le sonrío y esto provoco que inmediatamente el oji-azul se alejara del moreno (que todos ya saben quien es no?)

- estas bien pequeño? – pregunto sin dejar de sonreir

- s-si, gracias – esperen, ese hombre le ahbia llamado pequeño? – no soy pequeño! – dijo sin darse cuenta para luego llebar sus 2 manos a la boca

- ho, disculpame pense que eres un niño, supongo que no lo eres – el peli-rosa volvio a sonreir mas ampliamente – como te llamas?

- he? – pregunto, la verdad es que no estaba tomando mucha atención a lo que el moreno le decia, se habia perdido en los ojos del otro, algo bastante cursi penso

- te llamas he? Que curioso nombre – dijo sonriendo aun mas

- que? No no no! Ese no es mi nombre, estaba un poco distraido y… – rie nervioso – supongo que aun estoy un poco asustado

- debes estar muy distraído para no darte cuanta de que cruzaste en luz roja, pero por suerte me di cuanta antes de que ese auto llegara asta a ti

- m-muchas gracias de verdad – le sonrie – de no ser por usted no estaria aquí, hay algo que pueda ahcer por usted?

- por el momento nada – sonrie nuevamente - con el tiempo, tal vez

- con el tiempo? - pregunto sin entender

- olvidalo – vuelve a sonreir y mira su reloj – maldición! Llegare tarde al campeonato

- campeonato?

- si, bueno, fue un gusto y ten mas cuidado cuando cruses la calle con luz roja he? – le cierra un ojo y esto proboca un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del oji- azul

- e-esta bien, a-a-adios

- asta luego – se esta marchando pero se da la vuelta – espera! Aun no me as dicho tu nombre

- soy Yuuki

- Yuuki he? Perfecto – sonrie mas ampliamente – nos veremos Yuuki – se esta marchando nuevamente pero, esperen el castañoa aun no sabia su nombre

- espere! – el moreno detiene su paso

- que pasa? – pregunto tranquilamente

- a-aun no me a dicho su nombre – dice mirando para abajo se sentia avergonzado y eso lo asusto, desde cuando no podia mirar a la cara a la gente cuando le hablaba?

- oh! Es verdad, que descuidado soy… dime Tsunami – sonrie y esta ves se aleja corriendo –a dios! – grita despidiéndose con la mano y corriendo igual o mas rápido que el mismisimo flash (si, mido, en este momento me acorde de ti xD). El corazon del castaño comenzaba a latir con mucha fuerza y sus mejillas se volvían a poner muy rosas cuando veia alejarce al moreno, al parecer ese tal Tsunami le habia alborotado las hormonas, no recordaba cuando había sido la ultima vez que que se sonrojaba al hablar con alguien, es mas, no recorba alguna vez aber sentido algo asi… maldion! acaso se estaba enamorando de un extraño?

Al dia siguiente habia decidido olvidar aquel acontesimiento y pensar que todo ahbia sido un sueño, algo que no tubo esa noche, no podia dormir pensando en aquel chico, diablos! Estaba molesto! En toda su vida, nadie, pero nadie le habia quitado el sueño! No le molestaba que fuera un chico, es mas eso era lo de menos, jamas se habia interesado por las chicas y es que teniendo a la mas bella habia perdido el interes por ellas pero bueno! Ya no era momento de pensar en eso! Era momento de despejar su mente, empacar sus cosas y reunirce con sus amigos para irce a la playa!.

- todos estan aquí? – preguntaba el de la moica anotando en una lista a todos aquellos que irían a la playa

- por que nos anotas en una lista? – pregunto curioso el peli-verde

- somos 9 personas, no crees que alguien podria extraviarce por ahí? Sobretodo tu escurridiso sobrino, tenias que traerlo?

- era la condicion con la que dejaron venir, sabes como es mi madre ademas, kogure prometio comportarce

- si claro, y tu no comeras helados no?

- ya chicos, dejen de pelearce y oye Fudou… no conosco a tus amigos… se supone que iriamos conocidos – dice el peli-celeste un tanto desconiado por los 2 amigos de Fudou

- quien organizo este viaje? – pregunta el oji-verde

- tu – responde el oji-caoba

- entonces? tu trajiste a esos gemelos, como se llaman?

- Shirou y Atsuya – le responde el oji-azul

- vez, yo no los conosco

- pero nosotros si, ademas, tus amigos me dan mala espina – le dice el peli-verde

- solo los llevaremos, debia de llenar los 10 cupos, no es que se quedaran con nosotros

- espera, 10? Pero si dijiste que eran nueve

- si, los que estamos precentes, aun falta que llege alguin para poder partir, debemos ser 10 en el autobús, osino el sñ. Hibiki no nos llebara

- okey… y cuando llegara el desconocido-kun?

- no lo se, es muy impuntual, supongo que debe estar por llegar

-dijiste que era impuntual

- si, pero lo cite una hora antes

- que? Y si llego y no encontro a nadie

- claro que no

- Fudou eres un

- tranquilo chicos, no tienen por que molestarce de seguro el amigo de Fudou-san debe estar por llegar

- Fudou! – se escucho un grito a lo lejos y el corazon del castaño comenzo a latir apresuradamente

- no puede ser… - se dijo a si mismo. Esto no podia estar pasandole a el, esa voz, no, no podia estar equivocado. Aquel chico se hacerco a donde estaba Fudou y los demas pero no se percato del castaño ay que esta estaba de espladas y sin que nadie se diera cuanta poco a poco se alejaba del lugar

- maldita sabandija! Me as citado una hora antes no es asi?

- me descubriste, es que siempre llegas tarde, aun citandote antes, as llegado 20 minutos tarde

- hey! Solo son 20 micerables minutos! Que clase de amigo eres?

- Tsunami, no estamos aquí para saber lo buen amigo que soy, estamos aquí para ir a la playa, ya arrendaste el lugar no?

- arrendar? Olvidaste que vivia aya? Nos quedaremos en la vieja cabaña de mi abuelo

- lamento interrumpir su clarla de machos pero, - dice el peli-verde – 8 de nosotras ya quiere partir a la playa

- ho! Lo siento amigo! Este momento partiremos, soy Tsunami

- yo soy Midorikawa, y el es Kazemaru

- un gusto – saluda el peli-celeste

- los que estan mas aya son mi sobrino kogure

- que tal! – saluda el oji-dorado

- y los gemelos Shirou y Atsuya

- hola – saluda el peli-plateado – Atsuya…

- que? – pregunta depectivamente

- tienes que saludar – sonrie molesto

- y si no quiero?

- no seas mal educado!

- eres tan problemático Shirou – el peli-rosa se sube a la puerta del auto bus y desde ahí comienza a gritar – cuando parte esta cosa? – dice golpeando el metal del autobús

- atsuya!

- y bueno… - sonrie nerviosos el peli-verde – ha! Aya esta Tachi! Tachi! Por que no bienes a saludar! – em moreno giro su vista asta el nombrado y de inmediato se di cuenta de quien era

- pero si es el chico despistado! - maldición… ya lo habia visto… en este momento el castaño no sabia que seria mejor, tirarce desde un 8vo piso o amarrarce una roca al pie y tirarce desde un puente

* * *

><p>todo lo que este mal... prometo correjirlo despues xD solo quiero su opinion y que me digan que tal esta... y si debo seguirlo o simplemente borrarlo del mama xDD okey... sin mas espero sus post pero antes... unas preguntas jeje ^^'<p>

- Quien creen es el novio de la madre?

- Quien creen que es el primo de Fudou?

- Que parejas les gustaria estubieran precentes en esta historia ademas de la que sera la principal? - aunque ya es un pococ obvio xDD

bueno bueno! sin anda mas

mata ne!~


	2. En la playa, se conocen los enamorados

Holaaaaa! Ajajajaj xD igual dejare el segundo capitulo! Ñe ñe! xDD esta bien loco pero bue!

no tengo mucha inspiracion apra decir algo xDD

* * *

><p>Capitulo nº2: en la playa, se conocen los enamorados ~<p>

Este no había sido su mejor mañana, no señores ahora si que no podría estar tranquilo agregando que tener a Midorikawa babeando en su hombro tampoco era muy agradable. De todas las cosas que le podían pasar tenia que haberse encontrado y ahora viajar junto al chico que le había salvado la vida y además lograba hacerlo sonrojar y es que nadie, pero nadie lograba eso, ni siquiera Fudou cuando lo intentaba – mostrándole revistas o cosas pervertidas (asta consoladores) solo para hacerlo sonrojar - y lo peor, parecía que al chico no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo, cuando le preguntaron de donde conocía al castaño simplemente sonreía alegremente contándoles que había evitado que este fuera atropellado.

Después de soportar toda la primera parte del viaje las burlas del peli-verde, se sentía aliviado de hacer la primera parada y además su vejiga estaba que explotaba… no podría aguantar todo el viaje con ella. Apenas el bus paro Tachimukai salio prácticamente corriendo al baño de la venciera seguido por Kazemaru – quien no iba corriendo claro – y a los segundos por un peli-verde bastante adormilado sobandose un ojo. Después de vaciar su vejiga salio aliviado a lavarse las manos pero vio que sus dos amigos lo miraban, como esperando a que les dijera algo.

- que les pasa? – pregunta lavándose las manos

- no nos contaras? – pregunto el peli-celeste

- contarles que? – pregunto aunque, ya sabia la respuesta a su pregunta

- queremos los detalles Tachi! Por que querías salir corriendo de ese chico? – pregunto curioso el oji-negro

- no quería salir corriendo – respondí nervioso y ambos peli-largos lo miraron sin creerle

- solo un poco pero, entiéndanme, no todos los días te encuentras con quien te salvo de ser entupidamente atropellado por un auto

- por que entupidamente? – pregunto sin entender el peli-verde

- estaba cruzando en luz roja por pensar en los tontos novios de mi madre! – dija ya soltándolo todo – y el me salvo… es todo

- si pero, te ruborizaste – sentencio el oji-caoba

- claro que no – dijo tomando un poco de papel para secar sus manos

- claro que si ! Apenas te saludo te ruborizaste y tartamudeaste, te gusta? – pregunto deliberadamente el peli verde provocando que el oji-azul casi sacara todo el papel del baño

- claro que no! Como me va gustar si apenas lo conozco! – digo ruborizándose completamente

- dormiste mal anoche? – como lo sabia? Es que acaso lo había estado espiando?

- algo – responde a su amigo peli-celeste

- es el primer síntoma del amor Tachi! – dijo el peli-verde tomando al castaño por el hombro – luego soñarar con el y lo iras a espiar a la heladería! – decía con brillo en los ojos

- ese eres tu Midorikawa – le dice el ex atleta

- no hables que tu los espías conmigo

- ya chicos no comiencen con eso, no me gusta ya

- por que se demoran tanto? Acaso tomaron un litro de agua? Todos estan esperando y Midorikawa, tu sobrino se comió tu helado

- que que? – Midorikawa salio casi corriendo del baño

- lo sentimos Fudou, solo estábamos hablando – se escusa el oji-caoba

- si claro, hablen en el bus, parecen viejas chismosas – y con eso los 3 restantes salieron del baño para retomar el viaje hacia Okinawa.

El oji-azul para no tener que seguir escuchando el interrogatorio de sus amigos decidió que lo mejor seria hacerse el dormido lo que quedara de viaje quedándose realmente dormido por no poder descansar la noche anterior mientras que los demás seguían con su viaje, los gemelos Fubuki discutían al igual que Midorikawa y su sobrino que discutían por el helado que este ultimo se habia comido pero, lo que realmente importaba en este momento eras las conversaciones que mantenían los 4 machos viriles del bus – ignorando al sordo y viejo que conducía el autobús –

- me puedes explicar algo Fudou – dijo uno de los amigos de este quien tenia un lunar al lado de su ojo izquierdo – corríjanme si me equivoco xD –

- que cosa? – le dijo comiendo una banana

- tus amigos… son un poco, bueno, extraños – le dijo

- eso mismo me dijeron de ustedes, que todos mis amigos tiene que parecer delincuentes como Tobitaka?

- oye!

- hey chicos? Y que tiene de malo que tenga amigos mas femeninos, me parecen divertidos – dice el peli-rosa (que no tiene un lunar iug! xD)

- eso es Tsunami pero, estas seguro que solo te parecen divertidos, digo, no le as sacado el ojo de encima a Yuuki

- enserio? No me habia percatado – dice mirando a otro lado

- no te hagas ya te vi, cuidado con lo que hagas, eres mi amigo pero, el lo es desde mucho antes

- Tranquilo Fudou! Que no me lo voy a comer, que piensas de mi? acaso no me conoces?

- por que te conozco te lo digo tarado

- y desde cuando es que yo juego con las personas?

- mmm pues déjame pensar… recuadras a esa chica? Touko?

- quien? – dice mirando para otra lado

- la destrozaste

- pero eso no le da derecho a tirar una enorme roca a mi auto, le dejo un agujero y ahora esta en el mecánico

- eso te lo merecías – le dijo el otro peli-rosa

- por sinvergüenza – agrego el peli-morado

- y lo peor, ahora tengo problemas con su padre

- nadie te manda a tirarte a la hija del primer ministro – le dice el del lunar

- y acaso yo lo sabia? La chica esta loca!

- hey! No cambies el tema palmera rosa, Ya estas advertido, le haces algo y le diré a mi tio que te desaparezca

- ya, tranquilo no le are nada que no quiera – sonríe pícaramente

- que lo ayas salvado no e da derecho ah

- pareces su madre Fudou, no se supone que vino a este viaje para alejarse de ella? – le dice el del peli-morado

- si Fudou, cálmate

- esta bien… pero estas advertido

Lo que quedo de viaje fue bastante normal la verdad, ya que la mayoría estaba dormido, al llegar poco a poco fueron saliendo del bus y tomando sus maletas, ya cuando todos estaban fuera los 2 amigos de Fudou se despidieron junto al conductor.

- adiós señor Hibiki, gracias por traernos – dijo Fudou

- como dices niño? – pregunto el anciano

- que gracias por traernos! – le grito

- que? No, zanahorias no tengo, adiós niños – sonrío el anciano cerrando las puertas del bus yéndose con el peli-rosa del lunar y el peli-púrpura que parecía delincuente

- y bien? Ahora que hacemos? – pregunto el de la moica

- no le se – le dijo el peli-verde

- oye Fudou – dijo el peli-celeste

- que pasa?

- tu amigo, desapareció – le dijo

- que? – miro para todos lados – este idiota donde esta? debe llevarnos a la cabaña

- y donde esta Tachi? – pregunto un peli-plateado

- que? Tachi no esta? – dijo el oji-negro

- se acaban de ir – les dijo el peli-rosa

- que dices Atsuya?

- el amigo de Fudou tomo a Tachi del brazo y se lo llevo

- Que que? – dijeron todos al unísono pero quien mas estaba preocupado en ese momento era la madr… digo Fudou ( xD) que diablos estaba pensando su amigo al llevarse al oji-azul –

- lo matare!

Pensaran que es lo que ocurrió desde el punto de vista de estos 2 desaparecidos pues les contare, Tsunami se acerco sigilosamente asta el castaño lo tomo del brazo y se lo llevo en dirección a la playa, tenia muchas ganas de conocer al oji-azul y estando Fudou presente sabia que no podría tenia unos 20 minutos antes que dieran con su paradera, claro, el de la moica no era entupido sabría que este se dirigiría a la playa

- -san… - dijo el castaño tratando de seguir el ritmo del otro al correr – a donde vamos?

- a la playa – sonrío

- y por que estamos corriendo? – pregunto deteniéndose acto seguido el moreno iso lo mismo

- es mas divertido así, además, así podrás pagarme el favor que me debes – le cierra un ojo provocando el sonrojo en el otro – que dices? Corremos asta la playa? – el oji-azul solo asintió y continuaron corriendo asta la playa. Al llegar el moreno rápidamente se saco la polera, las sandalias y corrió asta el mar, el castaño se sentó en la arena observando al otro, se sentía extraño y como no hacerlo? Cuantas veces en tu vida un desconocido te toma del brazo y te lleva asta la playa escondiéndose de sus amigos? No era que le molestara pero el se sentía cohibido mientras que el otro actuaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida. El peli-rosa salio del agua y se sentó junto al castaño y esto iso que el castaño se sintiera mas incomodo aun, ya que… ninguno de los 2 decía nada

- amo el mar – dijo por fin el moreno – sobretodo cuando esta atardeciendo – dijo y es que en efecto ya el cielo se vea de tonos anaranjados y rojizos – tus ojos, son como el mar

- son como el mar?

- si, acaso no te habías dado cuenta?, casa vez que los miro veo el inmenso mar azul – dijo esto mirándolo directamente a esas orbes azules que tanto halagaba y como no hacer, los ojos del menor eran realmente hermosos y solo el no se daba cuenta

- s-solo son azules – dijo desviando la mirada del otro y claro, lo ponía demasiado nervioso

- con esto me siento recompensado – dice estirándose y poniendo sus manos tras de su nuca

- como?

- pues eso, estar aquí, junto al inmenso mar y tus lindos ojos me an pagado tu deuda, ya no tienes que hacer algo por mi pequeño – sonrío amablemente

- no soy pequeño – dijo en un susurro, que edad acaso creía que el tenia?

- lo se… - diso sonriendo al parecer lo había escuchado – pero me gusta pensar que lo eres, asi Fudou no me matara – dijo soltando una pequeña risita

- es que acaso Fudou-san le dijo algo? – pregunto curioso

- creo que algo me dijo de que no me acercara a su pequeño hijito pero bueno, olvidemos eso quieres? – le dijo rompiendo el espacio personal del castaño provocando un sonrojo en el

- he-e este yo… - dice mirando hacia otro lado – los demás… deben de estar preocupados por nosotros

- no te preocupes en unos minutos Fudou aparecerá por aquí, tiene un radar que encuentra a quienes quiere proteger, crees que no supo cada movimiento de su primo aya en España?

- tal vez asta tenia una señal satelizar – bromeo el castaño y es que la verdad era que su amigo de la moica era bastante obsesivo con quienes quería aunque de pequeño le hiciera la vida imposible a su primo solo el podía hacerlo, cualquiera que lo intentara sufriría la furia de Akio Fudou – como es que conocía a Fudou-san

- peleando

- que?

- bueno… nos encontramos en una pelea callejera, no se como paso pero eras el y yo contra unos 7 pero les ganamos a los 7, aunque estuve 2 semanas con un gran yeso sin poder surfear

- le gusta surfear?

- si, algo… - eso le recordó al molesto novia de su madre que tendría que conocer

- ho eso es genial! yo soy muy malo para los deportes – le confianza – aunque creo que no soy tan malo para el futbol

- el futbol es divertido, tengo un amigo que no para de hablar de eso y asta me obligo a jugar con el y a veces nos reunimos para ellos, es bastante divertido

- woaa! Tsunami-san apreciara que usted hace de todo

- no creas, solo son 2 cosas, y tu? En que eres bueno?

- no lo se – baja la cabeza

- vamos, dime

- no soy bueno para nada en realidad

- es imposible en algo debes de destaca

- bueno… creo que… la literatura se me da muy bien

- enserio?

- bueno… estoy estudiando eso en el instituto y mis maestros me dicen que soy muy bueno

- eso es mas genial aun, surfear y jugar fútbol son cosas que con practica puedes lograr pero supongo que para algo asi debes de tener talento

- no lo se

- no seas tan modesto, si eres bueno en algo debes estar orgulloso de ello

- mi padre cree que es algo muy tonto y mi madre no lo entiende… no me parece que sea algo muy increíble

- no digas eso, siempre hay alguien que nota tu talento, mi padre cree que no tengo futuro y bueno, tengo un auto, una departamento y vivo mi vida tranquilo, sin depender de el, aunque no podría… ya que esta muerto pero

- ho, lo siento mucho – dice bajando la mirada

- hey tranquilo, te entristece mas que a mi – le sonríe – creo que ceras un buen escritor cuando te gradúes

- usted cree? – pregunta entusiasmado

- claro – esta vez el moreno no perdería su oportunidad, había tenido 2 intentos para acercarse al castaño pero dicen que la tercera es la vencida o no? Se acerco al castaño, lentamente y poco a poco fue quitando el espacio entre ellos y el castaño se sentía nervioso pero no le impediría acortar el espacio, se acercaba cada ves mas cerrando lentamente los ojos algo que imito el castaño, estaba a punto juntar sus labios con los del castaño cuando una sandalia le callo en la cabeza provocando que se diera de lleno a la arena dejando al castaño unos cuantos signos de interrogación

- que pretendías hacer he? - le dijo el oji-verde poniendo uno de sus pies en la cabeza del surfista – creíste que no te encontraría sabandija? He?

- ya Fudou, déjalo creo que ya entendió – le dijo el peli-verde u Fudou saco su pie de la cabeza del moreno quien se levanto al instante percatándose de que el oji-caoba tenia su tabla de surf en las manos

- ho! Amigo! Trajiste mi tabla – se acerco rápidamente al peli-celeste – eres muy amable – tomo su tabla y prácticamente salio corriendo hacia el mar con ella

- a donde crees que vas he? – le Dijo Fudou persiguiéndolo.

El castaño aun no comprendía todo lo que había pasado, pero estaba seguro que el moreno casi lo beso, eso era no? Sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado y era anda mas qy nada menos que el peli-verde quien lo miraba picadamente

- po-por que miras asi? – dijo molesto

- hat Tachi, perdona a Fudou, creo que interrumpió el que pudo haber sido tu primer beso – al escuchar eso el castaño se ruborizo de la cabeza asta los pies

- quien te dijo que ese iba a ser mi primer beso? – le grito

- a! entonces si te iba a besar! Lo sabia! Te gusta! Te gusta!

- mido ya déjalo – le dijo el peli-celeste

- gracias kaze-san

- no vez que aun esta frustrado por no tener su primer beso

- kaze! – le grito – tu se lo dijiste?

- Tachi-chan de verdad jamás as besado a alguien – le pregunto el inocente peli-plata

- n-no – dijo apenado

- wajaja! Asta yo e besado a alguien!

- nuestra madre no cuenta Atsuya – dijo el albino y todos rieron

- no estaba hablando de ella!

Al terminar la persecución, todos se dirigieron asta la cabaña del abuelo del peli-rosa y ya este no tubo otra oportunidad para acercar al castaño y así se fue todo el fin de semana y tuvieron que volver a Inazuma algunos felices por pasar un in de semana en la playa y otros con deseos de hacer el viaje interminable pero, la realidad ya estaba, debían de volver a ella

El castaño se hallaba leyendo concentradamente un libro sin percatarse de que su madre estaba rente a el mirando fijamente, pasaban los minutos y la madre se canso de que su hijo no la notara así que se decidió por quitarle el libro

- llevo 5 minutos rente a ti mirando y no te as dado cuenta – le dijo molesta

- lo siento mama, esta concentrado en el libro – le dijo intentando de recuperar su libro

- que tanto lees amor? – miro la portada del libro y no entendía ni una palabra de el – en que idioma esta?

- español mama

- sabes español? – le pregunto sorprendida

- tu me inscribiste a clases cuando tenia 10 años

- enserio? Como es que no lo recuerdo?

- mi padre dijo que debía de aprender algún otro idioma o que debía tocar algún instrumento

- y por que te inscribí a español?

- me dijiste que seria mas divertido

- y tu querías aprenderlo?

- yo quería aprender a tocar violín pero me dijiste que el español seria mas divertido

- ho lo siento hijo, ui una desconsiderada – se tomo el mentón triste

- no mama, te lo agradezco, ahora puedo leer libros muy interesantes que no están traducidos al japonés

- lo dices para alegrarme

- no mama es en serio me sirve mucho para el instituto aunque me gustaria aprender ingles, o chino mandarin

- hay hijo eres tan culto! – dice dando un pequeño saltito! - Pero hoy no es tiempo para leer, hoy es un dia muy especial

- por que? – dice sin intención de mover su moldeado trasero del sillón

- hoy vendrá Jousuke!

- que?

- Levántate! Que debe de estar por llegar, ho! He olvidado su regalo! – la madre sube rápidamente las escaleras y justo en ese momento tocan el timbre

- madre, están tocando el timbre – le grita hacia arriba tomando nuevamente su libro para leerlo

- podrías abrir la puerta amorcito

- esta bien – se levanta del sillón dejando el libro sobre la mesita de centro – por que es que tengo que hacer todo yo – se dirige a abril la puerta y al abrirla se encuentra con alguien que jamás pensó que vería en la puerta de su casa

- Yuuki? Que estas…?

- Tsu-sunami-san? Que esta haciendo aqu…

- ho! Jousuke ya as llegado!

- jousuke? – se dijo en voz baja l castaño

- Yume – nombro el peli-rosa – te vez hermosa esta noche - Esto si que era un golpe bajo para el castaño había dicho lanzarse desde un 7mo piso? No, lo mejor en este momento seria lanzarse a las vías de un tren o mejor, aver sido atropellado por ese auto y no haber sido salvado por el… novio de su madre.

* * *

><p>Waaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Las he matado he? A que si xD aunque la verdad… no es un desenlace dáncenla se vienen mejores! Woojojo! xDD quiero preguntar algunas cosillas y luego desaparezco muajaja xD<p>

- Quien creen es el amigo de Tsunami al que le gusta el Futbol?

- Como creen que Fudou se iso amigo de tachimukai?

- Como creen que reaccionara ahora Tachimukai al saber que Tsunami es el novio de su Madre?

Sin mas… espero sus post!

Agradezco muchos sus comentarios alegraron mi existencia a pesar de que lo subi todo malo xD este creo esta mejor se que aun me falta mucho como escritora pero tengo algo que los editores de mangas tiene! – okey… a visto mucho últimamente sekai ishi hatsukoi – jamas entrego nada a tiempo! Si algun dia estudio literatura – no lo ara – jamas entregare nada a tiempo ·_· - impuntual – no soy impuntual! Lo bueno se hace esperar… okey no xD … espero sus post!

Mata ne! ~


	3. No puedo creer que aun asi me gustes

Después de mil años sim publicar… bueno la verdad no tanto xD… escribi este capi como hace una semana o mas… no, creo que fue hace una semana, la verdad es que lo escribi por partes xDD asi que lo ultimo lo escribi hace una semana pero no me digne a aparecer… si les soy sincera estaban en un momento de tristeza y no sentía deseos de escribir… agregando que mi vida es una mierda ^^' y de que a mis cortos 17 años tengo que lidiar con parecer sirvienta y además perder cada día mi poca vida social, no tener tiempo para nada por que todo mi tiempo lo acupa mi familia y estar románticamente frustrada – eso existe? – en fin… no quiero dar los mil motivos por el cual jamás tengo tiempo para escribir así que, les dejo con mucho amor este capitulo… gracias por sus post… me agradan mucho aunque no se cuantos tengo ahora…- no tengo Internet así que no entro hace 2 semanas y contando

En realidad fueron como 3 semanas ^^' y les digo que el 4to capitulo la lo comencé a escribir la verdad es que sera mas estupido que los otros xDDD – son entupidos mis capitulos ·_· ?

Sin mas! El 3cer capitulo!

Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, el día en que mis padres me digan que ya no debo de tener que estudiar, es por que tengo los derechos de IE y IEGO ^^ mientras eso no pase… soñar es gratis

* * *

><p>Capitulo nº3 : no puedo creer que aun así me gustes ~<p>

Su corazón palpitaba muy rápido, su vista se hacia borrosa pero aun así se mantendría firme frente a quien en este momento le estaba rompiendo el corazón

- los presentare, Yuuki, el es Jousuke, mi novio – cada palabra era como una apuñalada en su corazón pero jamás se mostraría débil, no cometería ese error

- mucho gusto Jousuke – dijo como si nada extendiendo su mano algo que sorprendió al moreno quien la acepto

- el gusto es mío – acaso el moreno le estaba siguiendo el juego?

- haa! Esto es tan lindo! Debemos celebrar! Si! Eso será genial! Pero… no tenemos algo con celebrar! Iré a comprar algo! – dijo muy alegre

- mama no! – el castaño no alcanzo a decir algo por que la madre ya había salido, - que clase de madre deja a su hijo con un desconocido? – dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta

- no soy un desconocido – respondió el otro

- te conozco de alguna parte? – dijo mirándolo con la cara mas horrible que pudo

- Yuuki escucha – dijo acercándose

- no quiero! – puso una mano frente a la cara de Tsunami – tu no existes, no eres nadie, solo otro entupido que busca el dinero de mi madre

- no quiero su dinero, no lo necesito – respondió

- no puedo creer el mal gusto que tiene mi madre – dijo esto dirigiéndose a la cocina y el peli-rosa lo siguió

- es el mismo que el tuyo – le respondió sonriendo, como tenia el descaro de sonreír?

- claro que no! Puedes dejarme tranquilo? Estoy en mi casa, mi espacio, quiero privacidad – estas palabras hacen que el moreno ria – q-que es tan graciosos?

- eres muy divertido, eso me gusta

- que descarado eres! Estas con mi madre y m-me estas coqueteando!

- claro que no – dijo acercándose

- si lo haces! Le diré la clase de novio que se busco – dijo retrocediendo

- no se lo dirás – se acercaba aun mas

- le diré que me estas acosando – seguía retrocediendo pero se topo con el refrigerador y quedo totalmente acorralado por el surfista

- y por que yo aria tal cosa? – puso sus manos por sobre los hombros del castaño impidiéndole escape alguno – si le dices, yo podría contarle de nuestro paseo a la playa no creo que a ella le agrade mucho eso

- así que realmente eres un descarado

- claro que no, pero si le dices, no seré el único con problemas no creo que le agrade la idea de que su hijo es…

- no soy homosexual!

- a no?

- n-no lo soy… bueno – mira hacia abajo – aun no lo se! Y eso que te importa? déjame! – intenta de alejarlo pero es inútil

- eres adorable sabes? – esto provoco que el oji-azul se ruborizara completamente quería odiar al oji-negro pero, escucharlo, sentirlo tan cerca hacia que su corazón latiera muy fuerte, era algo que no podía controlar

- q-quiero que me dejes en paz – dijo con voz quebrada, su corazón le dolía, sabia que el moreno se había metido en el y quería sacarlo pero este hacia mas difícil que eso sucediera

- no puedo hacerlo, me gustas y no aras que me aleje de ti – dice bastante serio

- no puedo creer que me digas algo así… - su corazón comenzaba a latir mas fuerte - e-eres… el novio de mi madre –al decirlo sintió una punzada en el

- lo se pero,… tiene una explicación, no te la puedo decir pero… - suspira – realmente me gustas, si hubiera sabido que eras el hijo de Yume yo…

- tu que? – necesitaba saberlo

- no puedo decírtelo – empuña una de sus manos y golpea el refrigerador – maldición!

- pu-puedes dejarme en paz… mi madre llegara y… y… no quiero que estés cerca de mi

- no puedo hacer eso, me debes algo – dijo con una sonrisa picara

- yo no te – no pudo terminar de hablar ya que los calidos labios del moreno ahora estaban sobre los suyos. Era acaso algo real? Realmente lo estaba besando? Intento de alejar al moreno pero este no se lo permitió, no quería, no, no podía corresponder aquel beso pero, no podía evitarlo. Poco a poco comenzó a cerrar sus ojos y a sumergirse en aquel dulce beso, mientras que el moreno ponía sus manos en la cintura del castaño acercándolo mas a el, era algo realmente mágico, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido solo para ellos dos pero, el celular del castaño comenzó a sonar y este al escucharlo reacciono he intento nuevamente de separarse del peli-rosa quien no se lo permitía apretándolo a su cuerpo con mucha fuerza.

- he llegado! – salvado por la campana! El oji negro al escuchar a la madre del castaño se distrajo y el oji-azul aprovecho ese pequeño instante para escapar del moreno y contestar su teléfono

- halo? Mido! Como estas? Comiendo helado… (xD) quieres que te acompañe? Claro! Ire enseguida para allá

- amorcito con quien hablas? – pregunto la madre entrando a la cocina con una botella de champaña en las manos

- adiós mido – corta – hablaba con Midorikawa

- con Ryuuji-kun?

- si, me pidió acompañarlo en la heladería es que… - piensa un momento - ha vuelto a gastar mucho dinero en ella, si eso!... y bueno… no le alcanza para pagar la cuenta y…

- hijo, no me des tantas explicaciones anda, tu amigo te necesita

- gracias mama – el castaño se esta dirigiendo a la salida de la casa pero la madre lo interrumpió

- no te vas a despedir?

- ho lo siento – maldición, por que su madre tenia que ser tan… - adiós Jousuke-san – dijo tratando de sonreír – fue… un gusto conocerlo – ahora no quería arrojarse a el a un precipicio quería arrojar a su madre

- el gusto fue mío Yuuki – el moreno sonrío complacido, ni siquiera se preocupada de disimular su satisfacción

- bu-bueno, me voy – dijo esto saliendo lo mas rápido que pudo de su casa.

Las calles se hacían interminables, sentía que jamás llegaría a la heladería y realmente necesitaba hablar con alguien, tal vez no del teme y de cómo recibió su primer beso por que, aunque no quería reconocerlo ese había sido su primer beso y además… le había gustado! Si que mas humillante que eso? Acaso era masoquista? Después de caminar por algunas calles por fin dio con la heladería siempre iban a la misma pero, hoy se le había hecho muy difícil dar con ella. Entro e inmediatamente diviso al peli-verde se le veía bastante aburrido y era muy lógico, no tenia ninguna copa de helado en la mesita, esto iso que por un momento olvidara por que había salido prácticamente corriendo de su casa pero, ahora nuevamente lo recordaba (xD) y su rostro se entristecía. Se sentó junto al oji-negro y este le sonrío.

- por fin llegaste! Por que te demoraste tanto? – pregunto curiosos

- me vine caminado – le dijo tratando de no mostrar su tristeza

- que? Caminaste desde tu casa asta aquí? Y por que no tomaste un auto bus o viniste en el auto de tu mama? – pregunto un tanto sorprendido

- hoy conocí al novio de mi madre – soltó como si nada

- enserio? Y que tal? Es simpático? – tenia mucha curiosidad por saber que clase te novio tenia ahora la madre de su amigo

- me beso – dijo sin mover un músculo del rostro

- que? Como que te beso? –pregunto sin comprender mucho lo que su amigo le contaba

- es Tsunami – finalizo tratando de no quebrarse

- que? Que? – ahora si que realmente no entendía nada- espera! – dijo poniendo una mano frente a la cara de Tachimukai – déjame ver si entendí… Tsunami es el novio de tu madre y te beso?

- si – respondió bajando la mirada

- y que dijo tu madre sobre eso? – pregunto lo primero que se le vino a la mente

- ella no estaba! – respondió un poco molesto por la pregunta

- entonces ella no sabe?

- nooo! Ella no sabe que su novio es quien me gusta! – se sorprendió de sus propias palabras, había dicho que le gustaba? – espera… no me gusta! Como me va a gustar alguien como el? Es un descarado! Un entupido! Me hizo pensar que le importaba y luego jugo con mis sentimientos

- Tachi…

- y además dice que le gusto? Como puede decirme algo así? Lo odio! No quiero saber de el!

- Tachi…

- quiero matarlo! Ojala Akio-san lo hubiera ahogado en la arena! Por que cuando me importa alguien tiene que gustarle a mi mama?

- Tachi! – grito el peli-verde

- que?

- lo siento mucho, me di cuenta que te gustaba mucho antes y ahora estas triste pero – jamás pensó que el algún día diría estas palabras – no tiene que por que enterarse todo la heladería – el castaño enrojeció y el peli-verde sonrío

- l-lo siento mido-san – dijo bajando la mirada – pero no estoy triste y no me gusta! P-por que tendría que gustarme? No es que me aya hecho pensar que era alguien en la vida o que hiciera que mi corazón palpitara como un loco – sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse – o po-por que me halla dado mi primer beso – esto último lo dijo en un susurro

- hay Tachi, si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo – dijo abrazando al castaño

- n-no quiero llorar… quien dijo? – sin que el pudiera darse cuanta las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse poco a poco por sus mejillas – mido-san… - dijo abrazándolo con fuerza – por que tiene que pasarme esto a mi?

- no lo se… - - el peli-verde acariciaba la cabeza del castaño

Mientras el peli-verde animaba al oji-azul no se percataron de que uno de los meseros a los que el peli-celeste y el oji-negro les encantaba mirar se acercaba con 2 copas de helados dejándolas sobre la mesa, esto sorprendió a los 2 presentes

- la casa invita – dijo el chico sonriéndoles

- gra-gra-gracias – dijo el peli-verde sin casi poder hablar

- no es nada, – sonrío - son clientes habituales en esta heladería… por no decir que son el 90% de nuestro sueldo – rió un tanto por su broma

- pero no te lo descontaran? –realmente el peli-verde sabia hacer preguntas innecesarias

- no te preocupes, lo primordial en esta heladería es hacer felices a los clientes y aquí veo a dos clientes triste – se escucha un ruido proveniente de la cocina

- Hiroto… ayúdame! – gritaba desesperado alguien desde la cocina

- ya voy Endou! – Grito hacia la cocina – bueno, espero que les guste y que disfruten de este dia especial con la heladería abierta asta las 0 horas – el peli-rojo sonrío nuevamente y se fue a la cocina dejando al de moño embobado

- se llama Hiroto – dijo con corazones en los ojos

- me alegre que al menos algo te salga a ti bien – trato de sonreír pero no podía

- hay Tachi… sabes? Tienes que contarme todo, cada detalle

- no quiero hablar de eso Mido-san – dijo tomando la copa de helado

- que? No, no, no! Quiero saber como fue tu primer beso! Te gusto?

- Mido-san – realmente el peli-verde no tenia remedio – esta bien

El castaño le relato todo al peli-verde cada detalle que recordara aunque esto provocara que el dolor volviera, tal vez así podía sacar todo lo que tenia adentro.

Después de pasar un tiempo en la heladería ambos chicos volvieron a sus respectivos hogares prometiendo que se juntarían al dia siguiente para encontrar una solución a la situación algo que obviamente no le agradaba al castaño, solo quería dormir y olvidarse de todo ya no quería pensar en el tarado del peli-rosa.

Llego a su casa ya un poco cansado y como no estarlo si gasto mucho dinero en la heladería y tubo que volveré a pie además, ya era la una de la madrugada, se acerco asta la puerta y cuando estaba a punto de abrilla se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle, había olvidado las llaves. Se paro en puntillas para ver si sobre el marco de la puerta estaban las llaves de emergencia y no las encontró ¿Por qué las llaves de repuesto no estaban? Se pregunto y al mismo tiempo recordó que las tenia Fudou.

- maldición! – grito enojado, por que es que le contó al oji-verde de las llaves de emergencia? Ahora el de la moica podía entrar y salir de su casa cuando el quisiera pero eso no era lo que realmente le preocupaba en este momento, el gran problema ahora era como entraría a la casa, de seguro su madre ya estaba dormida y como no estarlo si era la una de la mañana en este momento es cuando deseaba que las cosas fantásticas de las novelas y cuentos que leía fueran reales, que de la nada apareciera una llave mágica y abriera la puerta pero, estaba en la vida real, esas cosas no pasaban. El oji-azul no tenia muchos deseos de pensar como entraría a la casa asi que simplemente se sentó en la entrada, y ahí se quedo, sentado apoyado de la puerta intentando dormir pero no podía, realmente necesitaba su cómoda cama así que decidió pasar la noche en vela, acaso no seria mejor golpear la puerta? No, no, no, no! No aria tal cosa, después de todo no tenía que hacer algo muy importante al dia siguiente, solo asistir al instituto a las 8 am. Nada importante no?

- que haces ahi? – dijo alguien parado en la entrada de su casa y para la mala suerte del castaño no era una llave mágica si no que era aquel que menos deseaba ver en ese momento

- te importa? – pregunto molesto, que se supone que hacia a las 2 de la mañana fuera de su casa, si, ya eran las 2 de la mañana

- claro, eres el hijito de la encantadora Yume, no deberías estar durmiendo? – dijo sentándose junto al castaño – ya es muy tarde para que un niño este despierto

- no soy un niño y que se supone que haces aquí?

- solo pasaba por aquí y que interesante es lo que me encontré, mira – el moreno le mostró las llaves que justamente necesitaba – acaso necesitas esto?

- que? Claro que no – dijo mirando hacia otro lado

- no sabes mentir – le respondió y era la verdad, el castaño no se le daba mentir, lo hacia muy mal

- y a ti eso que?

- huuy parece que no estamos de muy buen humor pero, si no las necesitas me las llevare – se levanto y se dirigía a la salida

- no espera! – se levanto del suelo - Si las necesito - dijo bajando la mirada

- no te las dare – le respondío sonriente

- que? – que pasaba por la mente del surfista?

- si quieres que te las pase tienes que darme algo – sonrío pícaramente

- tengo que darte algo? – eso si que lo asustaba que cosa podría querer el surfista? Su expresión solo demostraba terror y esto le iso gracia al moreno quien se acerco hacia donde estaba el oji azul y este se puso muy nervioso, el moreno se puso al frente del castaño, sonrío y cambio su dirección hacia la puerta, la abrió y entro en la casa.

El oji-azul se quedo perplejo, el moreno lo había engañado

- te quedaras toda la noche ahí? – Pregunto el moreno desde adentro – digo, por que no para eso Yume me mando a buscar las llaves

- he? No! – entro casi corriendo a la casa y asi mismo se dirigió a su habitación y sin darse cuente de que el oji negro lo siguió. Se tendió en la cama y abrazo a su almohada, realmente necesitaba su cómoda cama pero, pocos segundos después sintió que alguien se acostaba a su lado y lo abrazaba desde atrás – que se supone que estas haciendo? – le grito alejándolo de el

- acaso no es obvio? Formando el laso de padre he hijo – decía mientras se acerca mas a el

- tu no eres mi padre pervertido! – gritaba intentando tumbarlo de la cama pero al final, quien cayo de la cama fue el

- que haces ahí Yuuki? Ven a descansar – el moreno lo invitaba con la mano a acostarse en la cama

- quien descansaría al lado tuyo? pedazo de pervertido! – se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta

- bueno eso no te lo discuto, creo que lo menos que haríamos en una cama seria descansar – dijo levantándole una ceja. El castaño se quedo unos segundos en silencio, estaba procesando aquellas palabras y cuando lo logro, los colores se le subieron nuevamente a la cabeza

- sal de mi habitación tonto pervertido! – le grito extremadamente ruborizado

- okey, okey, te dejare tranquilo por esta noche – se levanto de la cama – pero, solo, por esta noche – le guiño un ojo y salio de la habitación. El castaño cerro la puerta tras de el y le puso pestillo por si es que al moreno se le ocurría volver pero, no creía que este fuera camas de ello

- genial, ahora ya no podré dormir! – se lanzo nuevamente a la cama y se acurruco en ella pero, alga nuevo impregnaba su colchón, sentia un aroma diferente al que siempre tenia en su cama y como no? Si ase unos segundos el peli rosa habia estado en su cama, se ruborizo por lo pervertido que el creia sonaba eso, Tsunami habia estado en su cama, se aferro a la almohada y en ella también sentía aquel aroma, que clase de perfume usaba el moreno que había dejado toda su cama con aquel olor? No era algo que realmente le molestara, el aroma lo hipnotizaba, se sentia en las nubes sintiendo ese olor y con aquel aroma se fue poco a poco quedando dormido. Era seguro que esta noche no soñaría con llaves mágicas.

* * *

><p>Bueno ese fue el no increíble capitulo… la verdad parece que lo escribí sin gracia xDDD es que bueno… confieso que solo habia planeado asta la heladería… lo demas se me ocurrio de la nada – me ayudo MidorikawaxRyuuji - ^^' y bueno… no pido mucho por este capi… con que tuviera unos 4 <em>reviews<em>

Hoy que lo subo me siento con mucha energia! No es por que aya contribuido con el discurso de un politico xDD o por que hoy esta de cumpleaños una amiga ajajaja xD okey si ·_·

Tengo una idea jamás antes vista en fanfiction para el futuro de kaze y… alguien xDD cuando la escriba… para mi, será genial *ww* - y sin mas! Espero sus _reviews_, sugerencias, ideas… lo que sea! xD! Y quiero preguntar algo que me tiene preocupada…

- Que piensan de Tsunami? – en el fic claro – Es un descarado? Un sin vergüenza? No se.. que piensan de el en este fic?

Mata ne! ~


	4. preparémonos para la Fiesta del descmt

Holaaaaaaaa! Deben de admitir que esta vez me he demorado menos en traerles este capitulo nº4 la verdad es que pensé que caería todo lo que tenia pensado en un solo capitulo pero mi ideal de capitulo es mínimo 3.000 palabras y un máximo de 3.500 en realidad no es mucho pero, para mi es lo ideal ^^ aunque no me siento completamente segura de este capitulo por que es mas dialogo de lo normal – que lo normal ya es mucho dialogo xD - pero, me a gustado, creo que no tengo algo mas que agregarle. Me sentí tan tranquila cuando lo termine a las 2:30 de la mañana – soy tan torpe! A las 3:00 am dan inazuma en el etc y yo lo olvide y me dormí xD – junto a mi había un baso de leche descremada y unas ricas galletitas y fue genial xDD – agregando que esta semana solo fui el martes al colegio :P –

También me siento un poco preocupada la verdad es que tal vez no pase de curso… nuevamente: S – aunque el año pasado repetí por que para mi, mi familia era mas importante, tenia que cuidar a mis hermanos asta las 11 de la noche y además tenia el peso de haberme enterado que mi padre tenia cáncer y dramas por perder a mi mejor amiga… por estar románticamente frustrada y… hay Dios el 2010 no fue mi año xD - lo se, tal vez eso ya es mucho pero, soy tan mala en ingles que para hacer mis trabajos necesitaba el Internet y como no tengo… no eh entregado mis trabajos y bueno… solo an hecho una prueba en ese ramo y todo lo demás son trabajos… estoy frita TTmmTT … solo sirvo para lenguaje y filosofía xD – me eximí en esos 2 ramos *ww* ( orgullosa de alguna vez en la vida eximirse de algo ) – y bueno! Nada mas de mi! – la verdad es que si escribo esto es solo una forma de desahogarme y sacarlo de una buena vez… lo siento si tiene que darse la lata de leer mis tontos dramas xDD lo siento *mmm* -

Declaimer: (aun estoy en duda… es, declaimer o declamier? O tal vez no es ninguna de las 2 xD) Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, el dia en que los cerdos vuelen es por que a ocurrido un milagro e inazuma eleven esta en mi poder! – si eso pasara, yo prometo que el yaoi ya no estaría escondido por los rincones y todos podrían ver a Endou casado no con natsumi… si no con kazemaru! Okey no xD ya me emocione un poco ·_· -

* * *

><p>Capitulo nº4: preparémonos para la fiesta del descontrol ~<p>

- Fudou! – lo movía de un lado a otro – despierta! – lo volvía a mover intentando sacarlo de la cama

- déjame… - decía apenas despertando – son las 2 de la mañana

- son las 2 de la tarde! Levántate! – lo tira del pie pero solo logra que este se aferre mas a la cama - Tienes que ir al instituto! – lo suelta del pie – eres imposible – iba a salir de la habitación pero antes de que moviera un músculo el oji verde le tomo la mano y lo lanzo a la cama

- estas bien bueno – dice mientras lo abrazaba

- que dices? - un leve sonrojo y nerviosismo se mostraron en el de rastas

- pero como almohada, eres muy blandito, no tienes que estar en clases? – dijo para cambiar el tema y al mismo tiempo lo soltó

- tu deberías de estar en clases! – le grita levantándose

- tu también – dijo ya por fin levantándose

- estaba en ellas – dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina

- y por que volviste?

- sabia que no estarías despierto – decía mientras lavaba algunos platos de la cocina y comenzaba preparaba una comida rápida

- lo sabia – el de la moica sonríe y se apoya en el marco de la puerta de su habitación – estabas preocupado por mi no?

- tu padre me pidió que me encarga de que asistas al instituto

- huuy si, que considerado eres, lastima de que no puedes obligarme a ir

- te he obligado las 2 ultimas semanas, puedo seguir haciéndolo

- no iré, ya lo decidí, no estaré en una carrera que no escogí

- ya estas en ella, resígnate, es tu ultimo año

- esa es la forma en la que tu primo te anima a surgir! – dice sarcásticamente y el de rastas lo mira con odio

- si no iras, debes de limpiar el departamento

- no lo are

- entonces ve al instituto

- no

- eres como un niño pequeño – decía rodando los ojos y dejando lo que preparo en la mesa – comételo y vístete, quieres?

- okey – aunque al de la moica le encantaba llevarle la contra al de ojos rojos, siempre terminaba cediendo - iré al instituto pero solo para salirme de la carrera de leyes

- no sabes el error que estas cometiendo

- yo no la escogí, acaso tu padre escogió lo que tu estudias?

- tu padre no es como el mío pero, si el me hubiera pedido que estudiara una carrera en particular lo abría hecho

- eso no te la crees ni tu

Este era un día normal en el departamento de Fudou y su primo Kidou aunque, el departamento era del segundo. Todos los días el de rastas tenia que obligar al de la moica a levantarse he ir al instituto aunque por ello perdiera clases en el suyo, le había prometido a su tío que no permitiría que Akio desgastara su vida en hacer nada y lo cumpliría a cualquier costo.

El oji verde al terminar de vestirse y comer lo que su primo le había preparado salio de la casa y se dirigió al instituto mientras el de ojos rojos limpiaba el departamento

- _Tonto__Fudou_– pensaba – siempre tengo que limpiar su desorden! – gritaba molesto recogiendo un pedazo de pizza tras el LCD. El toque del timbre interrumpió el descargo del castaño, quien osaba molestarlo en su momento de tranquilidad sin Fudou en casa? Se dirigia a abrir la puerta y cuando lo iso se encontró con 2 rostros que jamás había visto en su vida, uno chico de cabello celeste y otro de cabello verde, ambos con el cabello tomado, ambos… parecían chicas

- Hola! – saludaron ambos chicos muy alegremente

- hola! – les saludo igual mente pero con un toque de disentimiento

- eres Yuuto Kidou no es asi? – pregunto el peli-celeste

- si, ustedes son? – pregunto curioso, realmente le interesaba saber quien eras aquellos chicos

- somos amigos de Fudou – respondió el oji negro y la expresión alegre que tenia el de ojos rojos cambio a una totalmente seria y molesta. Sin decir nada cerró la puerta dejando con las palabras en la boca a ambos andrógenos chicos. Tal vez pensaran que el peli celeste y su amigo peli verde se fueron molestos por tal acción del de rastas pero, si conocemos al peli verde se darán cuenta de que no es alguien que se queda con las palabras en la boca así que comenzó a golpear desesperadamente la puerta esperando recibir respuesta, se escucho un pequeño ruido desde adentro y esta vez Kidou abrió pero con el seguro puesto, solo se podía ver la mitad de su cara

- aun siguen ahí? – Pregunto sabiendo la obvia respuesta - Si son amigos de Fudou no quiero saber nada de ustedes

- espera kidou-chan, escúchanos! Solo queremos hablar contigo – el oji rojo dio un suspiro y cerro nuevamente la puerta, el mismo ruido se volvía a escuchar, seguido del ruido de la puerta al abrirse

- pasen – dijo sin muchas ganas y eh inmediatamente los 2 chicos entraron. Los invito a sentarse en la sala, el lugar estaba un poco desordenado pero esto no le quitaba lo lindo que era – espero que puedan disculparme por el desorden, en este momento me encontraba limpiando

- no te preocupes mi cuarto esta peor que esto – dijo el oji negro como si se tratara de lo mar normal del mundo

- bu-bueno! – dijo un poco incomodo la verdad es que pensó que los amigos de Fudou eran todos delincuentes o vagos como aquel que se había quedado en el departamento casi por un mes, no era que no mantuviera el departamento limpio pero, se quedaba todo el dia en el y solo dia por medio se iba a la playa a surfear – de que quieren hablar conmigo?

- primero, nos presentaremos. El es Midorikawa Ryuuji – ese nombre a Kidou se le hacia familiar – y yo soy Kazemaru Ichirouta – esperen! Ese también, no era acaso con ellos que Fudou se pasaba tardes hablando por teléfono? Bueno, mas que nada discutiendo con ellos solía escuchar cosas como: Deja de comer tanto helado Midorikawa! O otras cosas como: Kazemaru, deja de ser tan emo y córtate el cabello de una buena vez! Su queridito primo ya parecía el terapeuta de esos chicos pero, se supone que quien estudia psicología es el! Por que su primo le quitaba el trabajo? – y bueno… se acerca el cumpleaños de Fudou y…

- queremos hacerle una gran fiesta! – finalizo el peli-verde

- mido! Estaba hablando yo! – le reprocho el peli-celeste

- te estabas dando muchas vueltas – de defendió el otro

- y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? – pregunto rápido, aunque no conocía a los dos chicos suponía que acabarían peleando, lo mejor era salirse de este drama lo mas rápido posible

- tu eres su primo – como si eso nadie lo supiera, a donde quería llegar el oji caoba? – y tienes este gran departamento – un momento, ya entendía a que venia todo – y nosotros… bueno, queríamos pedirte

- prestado el departamento?

- si! – grito eufórico el de piel tostada – quieres?

- solo serán unos pocos amigos, la verdad es que Fudou no tiene ni idea, queremos que sea una sorpresa – explico el peli celeste

- también puedes invitar a quien tu quieras! Después de todo seria en tu casa – agrego el oji negro

- el departamento no es solo mío, gracias a mi padre ahora también es de Fudou asi que no les puedo decir que no, el tarado ese ama las fiestas – dijo rodando los ojos – solo pido que todo este en orden cuando yo llegue aquí

- te iras? – pregunto el peli verde

- no quiero molestar

- no tienes por que irte, nosotros queríamos que estuvieras presente en ella

- si, Fudou habla maravillas de ti – menciono el peli verde – se ve que te quiere mucho – quería reír pero, sabia que si lo hacia arruinaría todo

- en primer lugar, se que no habla maravillas de mi y en segundo no creo que realmente me quiera mucho pero, pensándolo bien, este departamento se derrumbara si no estoy para mantener las cosas en orden

- entonces te quedaras?

- supongo que si – respondió mas tranquilo, el ambiente había pasado de ser tenso para el a uno muy agregable y eso le extrañaba mucho… no solía llevarse bien con los amigos de Fudou bueno, no sabia que Fudou tenia esta clase de amigos

- geniaal! Asi podrás ayudarnos con la preparación! Tu podrías llevarte a Fudou para asi nosotros preparar todo

- espera un momento Midorikawa-kun. Puedo ayudarles con los preparativos pero, no me pidan pasar un día entero con ese desquiciado además, seria muy extraño que justo el dia de su cumpleaños yo lo sacara a pasear si jamás lo hago – la verdad es que parecía que Kidou hablara de un perrito al que mantiene amarrado y jamás saca a pasear pero, el tenia razón, para Fudou seria algo demasiado extraño – no tienen un amigo que pueda llevárselo por todo el dia?

- podría ser Tachimukai pero, tenemos otros planes para el – los peli largo se miraron con malicia y esto provoco que un escalofría recorriera la espalda del de rastas, a ese tal Tachimukai de seguro le esperaba algo que lo marcaría de por vida, con lo poco que llevaba hablando con los pelo largos podía imaginar que cosa malvada le harían… esperen, ese nombre lo había escuchado! Si recordaba haber escuchado a Fudou mencionarlo reiteradas veces y esto realmente le molestaba ya que jamás había escuchado un mal comentaría del de moica hacia ese tal Tachimukai y sus conversaciones por teléfono eran muy calmadas y armoniosas con ese chico… pensándolo bien, se sentía ansioso de ver que le harían a ese tal Tachimukai

- no hay alguien mas?

- los otros amigos de Fudou dan un poco de miedo… tu no conoces a algún amigo de Fudou? – pregunto el peli celeste esperanzado de que el de ojos rojos si conociera a algún amigo normal de Fudou

- como les dije antes, no me relaciono con los amigos de Fudou pero, hay uno que se quedo un tiempo aquí y esta en el equipo de Futbol de mi universidad si mas no recuerdo se llamaba Tsunami Jousuke

- que? – preguntaron los 2 chicos asustando un poco al de rastas

- pasa algo? – pregunto un poco temeroso de la respuesta

- no! – Respondió rápido el peli verde – Tsunami estará bien – sonrío falsamente

- si Tachi sabe que el estará en la fiesta no vendrá – le dijo en susurro al peli verde el oji caoba

- no tenemos otra alternativa, además, a Tachi le gusta, aunque lo niegue, estoy seguro que después nos lo agradecerá – le respondió también en susurro

- aun estoy aquí – dijo el de rastas

- lo sentimos! – dijo apenado el peli verde – es que…

- aunque susurraron para que yo no los escuchara, no lo hicieron tan bajo, escuche cada palabra y sobre ese amigo de ustedes, la fiesta es para Fudou, no para el, si lo aprecia no pondrá objeción

- tienes razón! Eres muy inteligente Kidou-chan! – dijo alegre el peli verde

- eres muy amable por ayudarnos kidou-kun – agradeció el oji caoba

- no hay de que, no todos los dias cumples 21 años, supongo que ese tonto se merece una buena celebración – el peli verde miro su reloj y se sorprendió al notar la hora

- por las estrellas y las constelaciones! Teníamos que estar hace 2 minutos en la heladería para reunirlos con Tachi!

- que? Ya son las 3 de la tarde? – ambos chicos se exaltaron

- por mi no se preocupen, aun tengo que terminar de ordenar el departamento, pueden irse ahora mismo si lo quieren

- enserio? Woa! Muchas gracia Kidou-chan! Vendremos el viernes cuando Fudou este en clases para planificar todo

- me temo que eso no se podrá, Fudou se retirara de la carrera hoy pero, el jueves tiene que ir a almorzar con su padre a las 13 en punto, los espero aquí a las 13:30 hrs.

- perfecto. Muchas gracias por todo – ambos chicos salieron casi disparados del departamento

- nos vemos el jueves! – gritaron ambos

- adiós – el de ojos rojos serró la puerta y volvió a ordenar.

Mientras, el castaño ya llevaba esperando 10 minutos a sus amigos, para que lo citaban a las 3 si no llegarían a la hora? Se sentía un poco molesto, el siempre era puntual y sus amigos jamás lo eran, ni siquiera cuando habían promociones en la heladería. Se preguntaba por que sus amigos lo habían citado justo una hora antes de que terminara el turno de aquellos chicos que se pasaban mirando todo el dia… era algo obvio, por que su vida no podía ser algo tan simple como eso? Por que tenia que lidiar con una madre con aires de colegiala y ahora con su novio que parecía que estaba mas interesado en fastidiarlo que en su madre, la vida no era nada justa pensó. Miro por 3ra vez su celular, ya eran las 15:22 minutos, 22 minutos tardes, ya se estaba hartando de esperar, llevaba 2 copas de helado de frutilla y no creía que pudiera comer otra

- por que son tan impuntuales? – se preguntaba y justo en ese momento los 2 chicos aparecieron agitados y muy cansado, pues claro, habían corrido desde el departamento de Akio asta la heladería

- Tachi! – se lanzo a abrazarlo el peli verde – discúlpanos! Es que fuimos a hablar con Kidou y adivina! Nos presto el departamento y además nos ayudara a preparar todo

- enserio? Eso es genial! – dijo alegre, ya no se sentía molesto por la tardanza de sus amigos si habían convencido al primo de Fudou para que les prestara el departamento valía la pena haber esperado esos 22 minutos

- y tenemos una muy buena noticia para ti! – dijo fingiendo alegría el peli celeste

- una buena noticia? – el oji azul se emociono, una buena noticia en tantos dramas que tenia en este momento le venia muy bien – y cual es?

- tenemos a quien se lleve por todo el día a Fudou

- enserio? Y quien es? – pregunto curioso

- es… es Ts-u… midorikawa te lo dirá, vamos díselo mido-chan – dijo para salvarse del problema que tendrían

- que? Por que tengo que decírselo yo? – pregunto un poco asustado y esto puso en duda al castaño, realmente se trataba de algo bueno

- chicos… realmente es algo bueno?

- claro que si! Por que crees que no? – pregunto el peli celeste

- pareciera que no – dijo ya serio

- Tachi… la verdad es que

- desean algo los jovencitos? – esas palabras interrumpieron al peli verde. Por lo general cada vez que les tomaban la orden estallaban interiormente de alegría pero esa voz no era la tipica que solían escuchar

- q-que estas haciendo aquí? – pregunto sorprendido, nervioso y ruborizado el oji azul, frente a ellos se encontraba el moreno peli rosa con el delantal que usaban los meceros pero, no traía puesto el uniforme de ellos

- que hago aquí? Trabajo aquí – respondió como si nada el peli rosa

- espera, desde cuando trabajas aquí Tsunami? – pregunto el oji caoba

- desde hoy – sonrío pícaramente

- Tsunami! En que momento tomaste mi delantal? – frente a ellos apareció el peli rojo que solía hacer suspirar al oji negro

- lo siento Hiroto, solo quería hacerles una pequeña broma a unos amigos – el moreno se saco el delantal y se lo paso al de tes pálida

- amigos? – el oji verde miro a los 3 chicos presentes – pero si son nuestros mejores clientes! Ellos son tus amigos?

- claro! No es asi?

- asi es! Con Tsunami somos muy buenos amigos! – dijo demasiado alegre el peli verde – no es cierto kaze-chan?

- claro – dijo no muy convencido

- pero que coincidencia, tsunami también es un gran amigo mío – sonrío el peli rojo

- Hiroto! Creo que he trizado una copa – apareció de la nada un castaño con una banda en la cabeza lo que llamo inmediatamente la atención del peli celeste

- Endou, si sigues asi pagaras todo tu sueldo en copas – le menciono el peli rosa burlonamente

- muy gracioso Tsunami – dijo molesto – por que están ustedes aquí? – pregunto a sus amigos

- mira Endou, ellos son amigos de Tsunami – dijo el oji verde

- amigos de Tsunami? Genial! A ustedes también les gusta el Futbol? – el futbol? Les pregunto si les gustaba el futbol?

- claro! Nos encanta el futbol – respondió el peli-verde – pero a mi amigo kazemaru - apunto al peli celeste – es a quien mas le gusta – dijo muy feliz

- enserio? Te gusta el Futbol? – le pregunto eufóricamente el castaño al peli celeste y esto hizo que el oji caoba se ruborizara levemente

- bu-bueno… me gusta un poco – dijo apenado mirando para otro lado

- podrías unirte a nuestro equipo de fut…

- Kiyama! Endou! No deberían atender las mesas? – dijo un hombre bastante molesto

- l-lo sentimos Sr. Kudou en este momento lo aremos – dijo haciendo una reverencia el peli rojo

- mas les vale – dijo alejándose

- la verdad es que nos hubiera encanta quedarnos a platicar pero el trabajo nos llama – sonrío el oji verde – asta luego

- adios chicos – dijo alegre el oji marrón

- esperen! Hiroto, Endou… sus turnos terminan en 20 minutos podemos esperarlos y así poder continuar con nuestra divertida platica sobre futbol – propuso el peli rosa

- es una buena idea! - Dijo el de la banda

- me parece genial, claro, si ustedes lo quieren – dijo el de ojos verdes

- yo si! – se apresuro a responder el peli verde

- yo también! – dijo casi al mismo tiempo el peli celeste

- yo – el castaño miro por unos segundos los rogantes rostros de sus amigos - me parece genial – dijo tratando de mostrarse entusiasmado

- pues no se dice mas! Los estaremos esperando en el parque – dijo el moreno y los 2 chicos se fueron a la cocina de la heladería mientras los demás se dirigían ya al parque - que obvios son

- que? – dijo sorprendido el peli verde

- querido como helados, tal vez Hiroto no lo aya notado pero, no puedes negar que te gusta

- no lo negare – dijo poniendo sus manos tras su cabeza – y a kaze le gusta Endou

- oye! – le reprocho el peli celeste

- ya me di cuenta de eso también tengo un don para esas cosas, saben? No me gusta alardear pero, en 15 minutos más tendrán una cita con mis amigos gracias a mi, supongo que me deben un favor

- te damos a Tachi y estamos pagados – dijo el peli verde

- que? – grito el castaño

- hecho – respondió tsunami

- hey! No soy una prenda o un objeto que se pueda regalar! – dijo molesto y al mismo tiempo ruborizado por que el moreno había aceptado

- solo bromeábamos Tachi, no te alarmes – le dijo el de piel tostada

- ho! Es verdad, ase un rato Kidou me llamo y me hablo de la fiesta de Fudou – maldición, habían olvidado en el pequeño lio que estaban metidos

- ki-kidou te hablo de la fiesta? – pregunto asustado el peli celeste

- si, no tengo problemas en llevarme a Fudou es mas, ya se como hacerlo

- esperen… tu te llevaras a Fudou?

- si

- estarás en la fiesta?

- si – sonrío el moreno – acaso te molesta? – pregunto con malicia

- n-no… me tiene sin cuidado lo que tu hagas – dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando para otro lado

- pues no se te nota mucho, se que estas enamorado de mi, como dije antes, tengo un don para esas cosas – el castaño se ruborizo

-el único don que tienes es el de aparecerte en todas partes! – le dijo molesto

- sabia que te alegraba eso pero, es una simple coincidencia, justo hoy quise visitar a mis amigos en su trabajo y me encontré con 3 chicos que no saben disimular sus sentimientos

- oye! – dijeron los 3 al unísono

- bueno chicos, ya se me a hecho un poco tarde, vámonos Yuuki – tomo al oji azul del brazo

- que? Suéltame! Yo no voy contigo a ningún lado! – dijo tratando de zafarse del moreno

- ah entiendo, quieres quedarte aquí y hacer un mal 5teto… perfecto – dijo soltándolo para luego comenzar a marcharse

- Tachi… - el chico volteo a ver las caras de sus amigos aun sabiendo que esto no le traería algo bueno, los vio, ambos rostros pedian compasión – Tsunami-san espéreme – dijo bajando la mirada

- claro! Vámonos! – dijo volviendo a tomar del brazo al castaño – adiu! – dijo despidiéndose con la mano con una gran sonrisa

- a-adios chicos – dijo el castaño con una gran cara de sufrimiento, quiria que sus amigos le pidieran que no se fuera pero, el sabia que así les daría una oportunidad a sus amigos de ser feliz, a costa de su felicidad claro aunque, sinceramente el mismo quería creer que el estar cerca del peli rosa no lo hacia feliz pero, cada paso que daba junto a el, el sentir como las fuertes manos del moreno le tomaban el brazo hacían que su corazo latiera cada vez mas fuerte.

* * *

><p>Eso es todo! Ñaca ñaca xD les gusto? Espero que si!<p>

Muchas gracias por sus reviews estoy tan happy por ellos… y me alegro de que no odien a tsunami por estar con la madre de Tachi les prometo que eso tiene una muy buena explicación y bueno! Ahora are algunas preguntas – aunque creo será solo una xD

- Que piensan de la armoniosa relación que tienen los primos Akio y Yuuto?

- Por que creen que Kidou no quiere saber de los amigos de Fudou?

- Que planes creen que mido y kaze tienen para Tachimukai?

Pregunta anexa! xDD ¡! – no era sola una? - ¬¬'

- díganme… que defectos creen que tiene Hiroto? - esta pregunta no tiene nada que ver con el Fic… es para otro fic xDD (libreta de Fudou vol2)

De ante mano… muchas gracias! Espero sus reviews

Mata ne! ~


	5. Sorpresa!

Hello! Happy new year's! para todos los anti-sociales que permanecemos en Internet xD jajajaja… ·_· primer capitulo que subo este año! Espero que hayan festejado lo necesario, que no se hayan emborrachado o terminaran bailando como un stripper - como mi cuñado xD-. Bueno! Después de mucho tiempo xD escribí el capitulo y tampoco me convenció mucho – creo que todo lo bueno viene en el capitulo siguiente – pero ya esta y no pienso cambiarlo, mil disculpas por el retraso pero estuve ocupada con la escuela y bueno… no tuve tiempo para estar en el pc,

Les tengo una muy mala noticia – la verdad no se si les afecte – pero este será mi ultimo fic yaoi – y también la libreta de Fudou vol2 – ise una promesa con el de arriba y la cumpliré TTmmTT aunque duela, soy muy creyente en Dios – aunque sea casi imposible de creer – tengo un librito testigo de Jehová, una Biblia evangélica y un nuevo testamento católico, hago mis investigaciones bíblicas con mi hermana y buscamos la verdadera religión y no diré mas por que ya dirán que estoy mal del cerebro - que clase de chica escribe de gay's siendo tan religiosa? Solo yo (expresión triunfante) - y bueno! Nada de tonterías! Lean el capitulo! ;D

Declaimer: Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, el dia en que yo mida 2metros y mi sobrino no tenga rasgos orientales será que a ocurrido un milagro e inazuma eleven ahora es mio, mientras eso no pase… se vale soñar

* * *

><p>Capitulo nº5: Sorpresa! ~<p>

Los días pasaron y ya era sábado, los ánimos estaban muy altos, después de haber planeado todo perfectamente el viernes el peli-celeste junto al peli verde se encontraban ordenando el departamento, habían calculado que la llegada de Tsunami con Fudou seria como a las 7 o 8 pero, el peli rosa les llamaría y les hablaría en clave para darles la señal de que ya estaban cerca. Midorikawa corría de un lado para el otro muy feliz y como no estarlo? Si aquel chico con el que soñaba todas las noches estaría presente en la ya tan esperada celebración, mientras que Kazemaru no tenia muy buena cara y esto estaba preocupando al oji negro quien se acerco al oji caoba quien pasaba la escoba por el Lewin sin ánimos

- no tienes que estar así Kaze-chan – le dijo dándole una leve palmada en la espalda

- tu si que tienes suerte Mido-chan, Hiroto esta soltero – le dijo apenas intentando sonreír

- no sabes si es que traerá a su novia, tal vez es un amigo, un primo… no se, no tiene que ser una novia – pero que otra persona podría ser? Esperen! de seguro que en este momento no están entendiendo nada verdad? Bueno, para que puedan entender el motivo por el cual esta tan decaído kazemaru nos iremos asta el día en que por fin conocieron a sus amores.

* * *

><p>Ya habiéndose presentado formalmente con aquellos que hacían que gastaran casi todo su dinero en la heladería, los 4 chicos caminaban y charlaban animadamente por el porque. El de la banda no paraba de hablar de las mil maravillas del futbol y claro, el peli celeste estaba fascinado con cada palabra que el otro decía aunque, no supiera mucho de futbol ya que el único deporte que le gustaba practicar era atletismo y desde que había entrado en la universidad no lo practicaba.<p>

- ser atleta te da un punto a favor con el futbol – le decía animado, todo lo que tenia que ver con Endou tenia que ver con el Futbol – así puedes llegar a la portería mas rápido, serias un buen compañero de equipo

- eso crees? – preguntaba un poco cohibido y es que tanta extraversión junta lo ponía bastante nervioso

- claro! – respondió mucho mas alegre que antes y con un gran grito

- Endou invita a todo el mundo al equipo de futbol – les comento el peli rojo

- hablando de futbol – dijo el peli verde que había estado casi toda la tarde intentando de meter en la conversación la fiesta de Fudou y claro, invitarlos – les gustaría ir a una fiesta el sábado?

- eso que tiene que ver con el futbol? – pregunto el peli celeste

- el fútbol, es divertido… las fiestas lo son, he ahí la conexión – dijo el oji negro sintiéndose triunfante por aquella sencilla respuesta

- seria genial pero… - el oji verde miro al castaño – no lo se… no tenias planes para ese día Endou?

- si pero… amo las fiestas! No mas que el futbol claro… - se quedo unos segundos en silencio – podría a llevar a alguien?

- llevar a alguien? – el peli verde se sorprendió he instantáneamente después de preguntar se voltio hacia el peli celeste

- es la persona a la que yo mas amo en mi vida y no me gustaría dejarla ni por un día, puedo? – pregunto esperanzado

- claro – sonrío el peli celeste – puedes llevar a esa persona tan importante – en ese momento el móvil del castaño comenzó a sonar y este contesto instantáneamente

- halo? Madre? Que que? Si esta bien, iré en este momento – corta – me tengo que ir… Hiro me llevas?

- ha claro! A sido un día muy divertido la verdad

- si! Me la he pasado genial! – dijo alegre el peli verde – la fiesta será en el edificio b que esta a unas cuadras

- en donde vive Kidou? – los 2 peli largos se quedaron perplejos – es el mismo edificio

- es en la casa de Kidou-chan – respondió el peli verde ya que el otro no quería realmente ni hablar

- Kidou hizo una fiesta y no nos invito? - se pregunto el amante del futbol

- no, no! La fiesta la organizamos nosotros! Fudou, nuestro amigo cumple años y es el primo de Kidou y como los 2 viven ahí… Kidou nos presto la casa – dijo ya ni sabiendo en que orden hablaba, eran muchas palabras las que salían de su boca pero, una duda estaba en su cabeza – y de donde conocen a Kidou-chan?

- es nuestro amigo, jugamos futbol juntos al igual que con Tsunami – era por eso que Kidou conocía a Tsunami! Jamás pensaría que el futbol los uniría a todos quizás, en otra vida, todos formaban un equipo de futbol, competían contra aliens y salían a torneos internacionales pero, eso era una real tontería no? Otra vida, aliens? solo en la cabeza del peli verde podían pasar esas cosas

- haaa! Es por eso

- Hiroto tenemos que irnos, es algo urgente, adiós chicos! – dijo despidiéndose el castaño llevándose consigo al peli rojo

- adiós! – se despedía ya a lo lejos el peli rojo.

* * *

><p>- no lo se mido pero, es mas que obvio que es su novia! Quien mas podría ser? Su perro? – preguntaba histérico<p>

- su novio? – el peli celeste miro con odio al peli verde

- eres un tonto – se voltio y continuo barriendo el departamento

Y en otro lugar de Inazuma town se encontraban 2 castaños caminando por el centro comercial buscando la pastelería en donde debían de ir por la torta sin decir palabra alguna, algo que incomodaba al mas bajo de los 2*, sentía que el que se encontraba a su lado le tenia un profundo odio y no entendía por que ya que se acababan de conocer solo hace 2 horas pero, algo en el aíre era muy frío, demasiado frío

- Kidou-kun – dijo el castaño – hay algún problema? – pregunto no muy seguro de saber la respuesta

- Ninguno – respondió cortante, estaba al lado de alguien que no le agradaba y lo peor es que no entendía por que motivo – que tipo de amistad tienes con Fudou? – esperen, en que momento paso por su mente preguntarle algo así? Inmediatamente se ruborizo pero, se volteo rápidamente para que el oji azul no lo notara

- que tipo de amistad? Pues veamos… - el oji azul puso su mano bajo su mentón en señal de que estaba pensando – no se si existen los tipos de amistad pero, si se que somos muy buenos amigos – sonríe

- ah, entiendo – estaba nervioso, por que las palabras habían salido solas de su boca?

- por que lo preguntas? – la pregunta que no quería escuchar, por que lo preguntaba

- solo curiosidad, no es que realmente me importe, no me importan las cosas que haga Fudou y tampoco que tipo de amistad tiene con sus amigos, lo que el haga me tiene sin cuidado

- yo creo lo contrario

- que? – por que pensaba algo así?

- pues ustedes tienen una extraña relación de primos, por lo que he escuchado de Akio-san, usted lo obliga a levantarse todos los días y no es que eso sea algo extraño, yo levanto todos los días a mi madre de la cama pero…

- pero que? – pregunto curioso

- bueno… es extraño que tu primer beso sea con tu primo – dijo un poco tímido, realmente eso no era de su incumbencia

- he? – no podía creer lo que había escuchado del oji azul, como era posible que el supiera eso, como había sido capas Fudou de contar algo tan personal, los colores se le subieron a la cabeza y ya no podía fingir, estaba totalmente anonadado y no caía en su impresión. Recordaba ese beso como si hubiera sido ayer, por que tenia que haberle pedido ese beso a Fudou? Admitía que en ese tiempo le gustaba Fudou pero, ese sentimiento se había esfumado, jamás le volvería a gustar el de la moica.

- oh no! Dije algo que no debía verdad? Lo siento mucho! Sabia que en algún momento se me saldría – decía muy apenada y además temeroso

- co-como sabes tu eso? - preguntón intentando volver en si

- fue un accidente que me lo contara, debía de hacer un informe para la escuela y necesitaba un tema, mi mente estaba en blanco, necesitaba una historia que saliera de lo común, y bueno… Akio-san me dijo lo del beso contándolo como una historia pero, no soy nada tonto, me di cuenta de que hablaba de el y de su primo que se había ido a España y bueno… no fue su culpa! Yo lo descubrí! Lo siento mucho – tenia miedo de lo que pudiera decir el oji rojo

- y eso es extraño?

- que?

- es extraño que tu primer beso sea con tu primo?

- Akio-san dijo que eras el hijo del hijo de… no lo recuerdo, son primos como en 3cer grado, no creo que eso sea tan malo – dijo apenado

- eso no es verdad, soy el hijo del hermano de su padre, somos primos hermanos aunque…- se quedo unos segundos en silencio – yo soy adoptado así que, realmente no somos primos – Tachimukai quería decir algo que lo alentara pero, sabia que no existía la confianza para hacerlo

- en ese caso no es algo extraño, mi primer beso me lo dio… - se quedo en silencio y se ruborizo completamente

- Tsunami?

- que? Co-como sabes eso? No puede ser, no puede ser… de seguro asta Akio-san lo sabe – se revolvía el cabello preocupado

- Fudou no lo sabe, yo me di cuenta solo, es muy obvio, cada ves que nombraban a Tsunami te ponías nervioso o te molestabas, y por tu aspecto, asta podría decir que sigues siendo casto y que tu madre, a la que tienes que levantar todos los días, debe de ser una mujer que aun cree que es joven – Tachimukai quedo impresionado

- como te diste cuenta de todo eso?

- estudio psicología, aunque solo estoy en primer año, no hay que ser un genio para notar cosas tan obvias

- ha entiendo… - se quedo unos segundos en silencio – ya que estamos adivinando las vidas de los otros – dijo muy animado

- estamos adivinando las vidas de los otros?

- yo adivinare! A ti te gusta Akio-san no es así?

- Que? Estas demente? Solo un entupido estaría enamorado de semejante desperfecto!

- haaa… es una lastima… de seguro que se verían muy bien juntos

- no sabes que en este mundo existen las mujeres? Por que estar con un hombre si puedes tener a todas las mujeres que quieras en tus manos

- a mi no me llaman la atención las mujeres y no es por que no sean lindas, son la creación mas perfectas pero, mi madre es la mujer mas perfecta del mundo y… no podría enamorarme de ella, tal vez si encontrara a una mujer mas bella que ella me enamoraría

- y por eso estas enamorado de Tsunami no?

- no estoy enamorado de el… el, esta con la mujer mas perfecta… -dijo bajando la mirada - yo… no me gusta!

- Tsunami esta con tu madre? Que clase de idiota es? Solo hace unos días me dijo que estaba interesado en un chico que tenia los ojos azules como el mar, y supongo que ese eres tu no?

- claro que no! Tsunami-san solo busca molestarme, no esta interesado en mi

- pero tu si lo estas de el, por algo le llamas san, lo respetas por que te gusta

- siempre respeto a los mayores

- solo tiene 22 años

- tiene 23

- asta su edad la tienes bien clara

- recuerdo que hablábamos de usted y Akio-san

- no hay nada de que hablar de ese tema

- Kidou-kun… creo que la pastelería quedaba al otro lado – dijo recordando por que estaban ahí

- ho, tienes razón, debemos de regresar – ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar de regreso. y mientras tanto en el departamento estabas los peli largos ordenando todo, estaban de un lado para el otro, ya habían pasado casi 2 horas desde que los castaños habían ido por el pastel de banana y los andrógenos chicos ya se estaban cansando de esperar, mas que nada el peli verde que tenia la paciencia de un perro*, se lanzo a un sillón ya cansado a esperar que alguien se dignara a aparecer

- haa! Estoy arto! Por que no llegan? Quiero que estén aquí ahora! Ahora! – en ese mismo instante se escucho el sonido del timbre – maldición! Soy un psíquico!

- solo es coincidencia – dijo el oji caoba yendo a abrir la puerta, y al abrirla se encontró con esos dos maleantes amigos de Fudou que habrían deseado no invitar, pero eran amigos de Fudou, los tres chicos se quedaron mirando cuando uno al fin dijo

- aquí será la fiesta para Fudou? – pregunto el peli morado

- si, si! – Contesto el peli celeste – pasen, aun estamos ordenando pero pueden sentirse como en casa – ambos chicos entraron y se posicionaron en el sillón, Midorikawa los miro y como el no despreciaba a nadie por su apariencia pensó que lo mejor seria presentarse y saber al fin los nombres de esos 2 chicos que ya había visto mas de 5 veces

- hola! Soy Midorikawa Ryuuji, los e visto muchas veces pero jamás me había presentado

- yo soy Someoka y el es Tobitaka – dijo el chico con un lunar al lado de su ojo (no puedo dejar de pensar en ese asqueroso lunar D:)

- ha! Y el que esta ordenando la cocina es Kazemaru, nos alegra que hayan venido la verdad es que…

- cuantas personas serán invitadas a la fiesta? – interrumpió al peli verde el del peinado extravagante

- como unas 10

- solo diez? – pregunto asombrado el peli rosa

- eso no es para Fudou, si nos prestas el teléfono podemos armar una fiesta que a Fudou si le guste – le comento el peli morado

- enserio? Eso seria genial! – el peli verde le paso su teléfono celular, el moreno tomo el celular, marco un numero, espero unos segundos y comenzó a hablar con alguien por el rojo celular del peli verde. Después de medio minuto el peli rosa le devolvió el teléfono

- listo, ahora solo hay que esperar – dijo muy complacido que lo que había hecho. Pasaron 10 minutos y el timbre volvió a sonar y esta ves el peli verde corrió a abrir, pensaba que podían ser los castaños con el pastes pero al abrir la puerta unos 20 o 30 personas entraron en el departamento e inmediatamente se armo la fiesta

- maldición, Kidou me matara! Kazemaru! – el oji negro corrió a la cocina – kaze-chan! Esta repleto! Kidou me matara! Espera, nos matara! Aun soy casto, no quiero morir!

- cálmate mido, podemos arreglarlo – la puerta de la cocina se abrió y esos 2 castaños que en este momento ya no deseaban que llegaran entraban por la puerta

- creí que serian unos 10 personas – dijo el oji rojo dejando el pastel en la mesa, para la sorpresa de los de moño este no estaba enojado

- eso creíamos nosotros, los amigos de Fudou los trajeron – se escuso el peli verde

- sabia que esto pasaría, solo procuren que no rompan nada de acuerdo? – los 3 chicos asintieron con la cabeza y en ese momento el peli verde recuerda algo muy importante que debían de hacer

- kaze-chan! Yo creo que ya es hora de comenzar nuestro plan – le dijo disimuladamente al oji caoba

- tienes razón – sonrío con malicia y ambos chicos miraron fijamente al castaño de ojos azules

- pasa algo chicos? – pregunto nervioso y los dos chicos sonrieron, tomaron al oji azul de los brazos y se lo llevaron a la habitación de Fudou dejando al de ojos rojos con un gran signo de interrogación en la cabeza

El Día para el había sido algo complicado, ya no estaba molesto por que prácticamente lo habían traído obligado a la playa, mas bien estaba un tanto deprimido por que parecía que a todos se le había olvidado que era su cumpleaños, sabia que sus amigos la mayoría eran unos completos idiotas pero, donde estaban esos que jamás olvidaban las fechas importantes?

- por que tienes esa cara de muerto, solo quedan 2 calles y llegamos a tu departamento – le dijo el peli rosa

- no tengo cara de muerto, estoy cansado, me tuviste todo el maldito día metido en el mar – dijo mirándolo con odio

- el deporte te hace bien – sonrío – tengo que hacer una llamada espera – el moreno saco su celular y marco un numero – halo mama, soy yo, Jousuke, estoy apunto de llegar a la casa de mi amigo Fudou, no me esperes quieres, ok, ok, bájale a la música! Adiós ma – corto rápidamente

- bájale a la música? Tu madre, la que pasa la mitad del día con la cabeza dentro de un libro, escuchando música fuerte?

- si, es raro no? – dijo nervioso

- mmm... demasiado raro – el de la moica se quedo unos segundos en silencio pero recordó algo importante que debía de decirle al moreno – oye Tsunami

- que?

- entiendo todo lo de Yume pero, le haces algo a Tachimukai y te aseguro que te ahogare con cemento y te echare al mar, haber si reencarnas en un delfín

- ya te dije que realmente me gusta, y aunque este Yume, no me rendiré fácilmente con el

- eres mas idiota que yo

- tal vez lo idiota se te pego de mi – ambos rieron por lo tonta que se había vuelto la conversación

- ya llegamos – dijo el de la moica – ya te puedes ir

- espera! Aun tienes esos goggles que me dijiste hace unos días?

- si, no puedes ir por ellos otro día? Quiero dormir… y es raro por que es sábado en la noche, debería de estar en un bar o una disco

- estamos debajo de tu edificio

- ya, maldición, subamos – el transcurso al departamento fue silencioso pareciera que nadie estaba en el edificio el silencia se volvía asta incomodo, subieron por el ascensor y avanzaron unos cuantos pasos, ya estaban fuera del departamento del de la moica, el oji verde saco sus llaves, abrió lentamente la puerta y encontró que todo estaba oscuro, prendió la luz mar cercana y en ese mismo instante escucho un gran

- SORPRESA!

* se que en la serie Tachimukai es muy alto – solo Tsunami, Someoka, Tobitaka y Kabeyama son mas altos que el – pero en este fic, si, Tachimukai a los 13 años era muy alto pero a medida que pasaron los años no creció mucho y sus amigos lo superaron en estatura – incluyendo a Fudou que es mas bajo que Kidou -

* Hago referencia a mi perro que es un animal sin paciencia, se va de un lado para el otro y jamás en la vida se esta quieto agregando que le encanta mordisquearme los brazos xDD y lo mejor de todo! Se llama Tachi ·_· - también es gay xD a sido el seme de casi todos los perros de mi pasaje xD pero también a pasado por ser uke ·_· creo que es suke xD –

* * *

><p>Y eso es todo! A no esperen… mis preguntas! xDD aah! también quería agradecerles por sus reviews me encanta leer cuando me escriben – como no tengo Internet y voy como una vez al mes al siver, le pido prestado el celular a mi vecina y los leo *o* - me encanta cada palabra que me escriben y que respondan mis preguntas me alegra mucho!<p>

- Quien creen es esa persona tan especial para Endou que ni siquiera puede dejarle para ir a una fiesta?

- Que creen que aran Midorikawa y Kazemaru con Tachimukai? – se que esto ya lo pregunte pero, no es nada relacionado con Tsunami tengo que decirles ^^' quien acierte puede pedir algo que le gustaría que pasara con la pareja principal o con las otras parejas o también pedir que aparezca algún otro personaje de la serie sea Inazuma eleven o Inazuma eleven Go (los de InaGo crean que también aparecerán)

- Cual creen será la reacción de Fudou con tal Fiesta?

Y eso es todo amigos! xDD espero sus reviews, me alegran el día, créanme, últimamente es lo único que realmente me alegra el día xDD ajajaj

Mata ne!~


	6. Ya por fin la fiesta!

Waaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ahora les traigo el fic jeje…. Espero que les guste lo ise con mucho amor y muchos dias trasnochando – la verdad me olvidaba de escribir y comenzada a ver imágenes xD - les confieso que ayer me quede leyendo Hello Baby, linda princesa, instituto genesis y el final de Angeles y demonios asta las 5 de la mañana por mi celular – como no tengo Internet copie los fic's de Internet y luego los pase a mi celu para leerlos xD estaba tan atrasada con ellos xDDD y solo ase una hora que termine de leer el final de Angeles y demonios y me encanto! *mmm* y tambien me iso llorar xDDD – pero ya! Supongo que eso no les importa no? xDD lo que importa es el fic! Wa

Mejor lean ya!

Declaimer: inazuma no es mio… ya perdi imaginación para inventar algo que no pasaria xD…

* * *

><p>Capitulo nº6: Ya por fin la fiesta!~<p>

El silencio se apodero del salón, todos estaban esperando la reacción del de la moica, nadie sabia como reaccionaria, algunos creían que al fin verían ese lado amable de Akio y lo verían llorar de alegría, otros creían que los mandaría a todos al demonio pero lo que realmente les dijo fue

- por esto era que me obligaste a ir a a la playa contigo? Eres un maldito idiota – el de ojos verdes sonrío y esto izo que todos se sintieran aliviados, los conocidos y amigos se acercaron a saludar al cumpleañero, algunos con regalos, otros simplemente le daban un gran abrazo, realmente el castaño se veía muy feliz

- feliz cumpleaños a ti! Feliz cumpleaños a ti! – el peli rosa había tomado al de moica de la cabeza y ahora estaba haciendo un revoltijo con su cabello como si de un niño pequeño se tratase

- no tengo 8 años tarado, suéltame! – decía medio avergonzado por la estupidez del mas alto

- pero si eres el cumpleañero!

- si - piensa un momento - y por eso debes de hacer algo por mi

- hacer algo por ti? – pregunto no muy seguro de escuchar la respuesta

- si, quiero cerveza, iras a comprarla – le dijo sonriendo

- puedo conseguir que alguien valla por ella – dijo sonriéndole de igual manera

- okey, pero quiero ver esa cerveza, además, me la debes por tenerme en la playa todo el maldito día

- ya entendí – el moreno fue rápidamente a buscar quien serie aquel que compraría la cerveza por el. El de los ojos verdes comenzó a buscar con la mirada a esos 3 raros amigos que ya debería de estar viendo, eran tan extravagantes y andrógenos que seria fácil distinguirlos. Sabia que ese trío había organizado todo y también quería saber donde tenían a su primo amarrado por que Yuuto Kidou jamás les prestaría el departamento para algo así. Sintió que alguien se le lanzaba en sima he inmediatamente se dio cuenta de quien era

- feliz cumpleaños! – grito emocionado

- come helados estabas aquí? – pregunto tratando de salir de los brazos del peli verde

- te tenemos una gran sorpresa! – dijo para luego por fin soltar al de moica

- así? – pregunto curioso

- si, esta en tu habitación – le respondió el peli celeste

- en mi habitación? – en ese mismo momento se imaginaba un sin fin de cosas como que tal ves era ahí donde tenían amarrado a su primo… y realmente era la mejor idea pero, no creía que los retrasados de sus amigos hicieran algo semejante, que podía ser que no se lo entregaban en ese momento? – que clase de regalo es?

- uno muy lindo – respondió el peli celeste – tu solo ven – los 2 de moño comenzaron a empujar al castaño hacia su habitación

- donde esta Kidou? – pregunto recordando aquello que había pensado unos segundos antes

- hablamos de algo lindo y recordaste a tu primo, que romántico! – se burlo el peli verde

- no lo recordé por eso tarados! – dijo molesto por el comentario del oji negro. En ese momento se les unió el peli rosa que se veía muy contento, comenzó a empujar a Akio como lo hacían los otros 2

- que estamos haciendo? – pregunto sin dejar de empujarlo

- llevamos a Fudou asta su regalo – respondió el oji caoba

- genial! – dijo alegre el surfista. Se encontraban frente a la habitación de Fudou y lo lanzaron dentro para luego serrar la puerta – que divertido! Y cual es el regalo? – pregunto no rabiando que se arrepentiría de la respuesta

- Tachimukai – respondió triunfante el amante de los helados

- que, que? – Tsunami se imaginaba la peor de las cosas, que clase de amigos le regalaban otro amigo a un amigo… okey, no entendía ni lo que pensaba. Se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero los peli largo lo tomaron de los brazos – suéltenme! – gritaba sacando humo por sus orejas

- no arruines el regalo! – decía el peli celeste tratando de sostenerlo pero, el peli rosa era mas fuerte que ellos 2 y obviamente ya tenia su mano sobre la manilla de la puerta, al comenzar a abrirla se imagina a su Yuuki desnudo y amarrado con cinta de regalo (estos pervertidos… solo piensan en desnudos y cintas de regalo ¬¬) pero lo que realmente vio fue algo completamente distinto. Lo primero que llamo su atención fue ver al de moica revolcándose en el suelo de la risa, subió su vista y pudo ver a una linda chica cabello castaño, largo, ondulado y nos hermosos ojos azules muy sonrojada y además casi llorando… esperen un momento! No era una chica maldición! Era Tachimukai vestido de Chica! Como es que su primer pensamiento fue que era una chica aunque, realmente parecía una chica una muy linda, adorable y violable chica… al moreno se le estaba subiendo la temperatura de solo ver tal magnifica creación. Los 2 castaños que estaban dentro de la habitación se quedaron mirando a los 3 individuos que habían invadido la habitación pero, aquel que no era el festejado se supo rojo como un tomate y realmente quería ser tragado por las sabanas de la cama en donde estaba sentado. El peli rosa salio de la habitación antes de tener una hemorragia nasal, algo que no era realmente común pero con tal espectáculo se podía esperar cualquier cosa.

- los odio! - grito la castaña, digo! el castaño – se supone que solo Akio-san me vería así! Por que tenían que hacerme pasar esta humillación?

- no pudimos detenerlo, lo sentimos Tachi - se disculpo el peli verde – y? te gusto Tu regalo?

- no hablaba en serio! - decía aun riendo – cuando les dije que quería ver a alguno de ustedes como chica como regala de cumpleaños, lo dije para que dejaran de preguntármelo pero, creo que a sido un regalo genial, aunque yo me refería a uno de ustedes no a Tachimukai

- ahora si creo que los matare! – dijo levantándose de la cama para cumplir su cometido pero ambos peli largo salieron corriendo de la habitación

- no quieres que todos te vean así no? – dijo el oji verde y esto izo que el oji azul se detuviera a solo un paso de salir de la habitación

- son unos malos! Pero juro que me vengare!

- pagaría por ver eso

Los peli largos al salir de la habitación notaron algo que faltaba en la fiesta, y es que sus 2 amores aun no aparecían por ningún lado y esto los estaba preocupando, bueno, mas al peli verde ya que el peli celeste tendría una competencia

- a lo mejor es un balón de Futbol – dijo de repente el peli verde

- que? – pregunto sin comprender

- eso tan preciado que traerá, piénsalo, no es muy listo y ama mucho el fútbol, tal vez y piensa que su balón es una persona, no dijo que tenia uno en su habitación – dijo como si eso fuera algo normal del diario vivir, la cabeza del peli celeste colapso

- como crees que traerá a su balón de futbol! – grito llamando la atención de algunos que disfrutaban de la fiesta –

- bueno yo… - el peli verde sentía que había metido la pata asta el fondo y para su suerte el celular del oji caoba comenzó a sonar y este al instante contesto

- halo? – Dijo amablemente, parecía que sabia con quien hablaba – no te preocupes esto acaba de comenzar, no están atrasados, okey, nos vemos – el peli celeste colgó y se quedo unos segundos en silencio – en 5 minutos llegaran

- genial! Estoy ansioso!

- por que hay cerveza aquí? – se escuchaba decir al de rastas que estaba junto a la mesa

- de seguro que Fudou las mando a comprar – respondió el peli celeste

- me lo imaginaba… para ese idiota no hay fiesta sin alcohol – el de rastas tomo una de ellas como si nada, la abrió y tomando un sorbo de ella se dirigió asta la cocina

- jamás pensé que el aria eso – dijo el oji negro mirando como el correcto kidou entraba en la cocina

- Fudou dijo que suele salir todo el tiempo, creo que solo con la familia se comporta correctamente

- pero nosotros no somos su familia, me a hecho hablar menos de lo normal para parecer mas educado – dijo frunciendo el seño

- Mido-chan aunque no hables no te veras mas educado

- hey! Eso no es verdad! – el timbre en ese instante sonó y como si fuera flash (creo que esta expresión ya la había usado xD) corrió a abrir. Lo primero que se vio entrar fue al muy bien vestido peli rojo, en este momento el peli celeste se cuestionaba el del por que el oji verde trabajaba en una heladería, esa ropa tan elegante se notaba que costaba un ojo de la cara, si no es que dos claro y no creería que el de tes pálida gastara todo su dinero en comprar ropa de marca. Ahora sabia que quien entraría por esa puerta seria quien le quitaba el sueño todas las noches pero, sabia que entraría con alguien de la mano, era mas que obvio que el castaño tenia una novia o también podría tener un novio, eso le daría mas posibilidades de tal vez poder conquistarlo pero, todos sus pensamientos cambiaron al ver entrar al de la banda, si, lo vio entrar con alguien de la mano pero, ese alguien no tenia mas de 3 años

- es tu hermano? – pregunto anonadado el peli celeste

- no – respondió alegre el oji marrón

- tu primo? Sobrino? – pregunto ahora el peli verde igual de impresionado que el oji caoba

- es mi hijo – respondió el de la banda – su nombre es kazama* saluda kazama – el pequeño se escondió tras la pierna del castaño, aquel niño era realmente adorable sus ojos eran idénticos a los de su padre, tenia una banda naranja al igual que el y su cabello era alborotado y celestazo. El oji caoba creía que estaba soñando, no podía entrar en su cabeza tal información, Endou? Con un hijo? Por que es que tenia que pasarle algo así? Esto de seguro era el Karma, del había sido la idea de disfrazar a Yuuki de mujer y ahora, estaba pagando las consecuencias aunque, el niño se veía totalmente adorable

- oye Endou – dijo derepente el peli verde – como es que traes a un niño a una fiesta de adultos? – le grito

- es lo mismo que le dije yo – comento el peli rojo – pero Endou jamás escucha

- Kidou dijo que podía dejarlo en la habitación de invitados

- y lo dejaras solo? – el oji negro ya se estaba estresando – que clase de padre eres?

- uno que olvida a su hijo en el parque – sentencio el oji verde

- solo fue una vez! – se defendió el de la banda – y estaba en la misma banca en donde lo deje

- Endou eres muy irresponsable – le regaño el peli verde

- ya Mido-chan, ya lo a traído asta aquí – hablo por fin el peli celeste y se veía muy relajado. Se agacho a la altura del niño para poder hablar con el, si quería tener alguna oportunidad con el padre debía de llevarse bien con el hijo claro esta – estas asustado pequeño? El monstruo con pelo verde esta molestando a tu papa? - el pequeño solo asintió con la cabeza – quieres alejarte de esa cosa verde? – el niño volvió a asentir con la cabeza y se tomo de la mano del oji caoba para luego irse a otro lugar del departamento

- Endou – dijo el oji negro

- que? – respondió el de la banda

- kaze se acaba de ir con tu hijo y tu te quedas ahí parado?

- ho! Es cierto! Espérenme – dijo yendo tras ellos

- no soy un monstruo verde - dijo un poco molesto y al peli rojo se le escapo una pequeña risita

- lo siento – se disculpo el de la tes blanca ya que el peli largo lo miraba asesinamente, le podía gustar mucho el de ojos verdes pero aun así nadie se reía de el (solo Fudou xD)

– pero Kazama se veia realmente asustado cuando regañabas a Endou, a el no le gusta que nadie regañe a su papa, solo el lo ase

- esta bien – dijo no mostrándose muy convencido – todo sea por el amor! – dijo ahora feliz

- amor? – Pregunto confundido – que tiene que ver el amor?

- he, he… - piensa – el amor de un padre al hijo! – en ese momento el celular del peli rojo sono

- discúlpame un momento – contesta – halo? Si con el, ho! Entiendo, si, no se preocupe en seguida lo veré – corta – lo siento mucho, ocurrió un problema y debo de ir a resolverlo

- un problema? – pregunto no entiendo mucho

- si, cosas de negocias de mi padre, no te preocupes, en cuanto pueda volveré - sonríe

- esta bien – dijo tratando de sonreír pero, estaba triste, no quería que se fuera – entonces nos veremos después

- adiós Midorikawa-kun – se despidió con la mano y salio del departamento dejando a un peli verde triste

- aquí estas mido-san! Me las pagares por… estas bien? – el castaño ya aviándose cambiado la ropa venia en dirección del peli verde para prácticamente ahorcarlo pero se dio cuanta de la triste expresión que su amigo tenia en el rostro

- hiroto se acaba de ir y presiento que no volverá, estoy molesto! – dijo cruzándose de brazos – quiero beber!

- que? Estas loco? No tomes por una razón tan tonta – le dijo el oji azul

- razón tonta? El amor de mi vida salio por esa puerta! Me a dejado abandonado! Triste y solo en esta vida!

- mido, estas sobre actuando, no te sirvieron esas clases de teatro?

- Quien es capas de ganarnos? – se escuchaba desde la mesa de centro del departamento

- que es eso? – pregunto curioso el peli verde

- quien sea capas de ganarnos en "La cultura chupistica* ganara todo el dinero recaudado de cada apuesta! Hay alguien que se atreva? – gritaba uno de los amigos de Fudou que no recordaban haber invitado, creían saber que era un amigo de la infancia de Akio. El explosivo chico tenia el cabello rojo oscuro con un particular peinado que parecía que en lo mas alto de el había un tulipán y además sus ojos eran dorados muy brillantes, pero este chico no estaba solo un albino sin expresión alguna en su rostro estaba junto a el.

- yo! – Grito el peli verde muy animado – quiero decir, nosotros! – levanto la mano del oji azul y además levanto la mano de quien se encontraba a su lado que para su suerte resulto ser Kidou que se había acercado a ver el escándalo

- tenemos a 3 retadores! Esto se pondrá interesante

- yo? Mido yo no are eso! Jamás e bebido y… y… no quiero hacerlo

- vamos Tachi, no creo que puedan ganarnos! Además, kidou esta con nosotros, no kidou?

- solo lo are para ver la cara que pondrá Haruya al ser derrotado

- Haruya? – pregunto el peli verde

- aquel chico del cabello rojo… se paso la mitad de mi infancia burlándose de mi apariencia y quiero venganza – nuevamente el peli verde se sorprendía del comportamiento del oji rojo

- te juro que jamás creí que lo escucharía hablar así – le dijo al castaño

- yo tampoco – le respondió

Los tres retadores se encontraban frente a Haruya, Natsuhiko y al parecer con un niño de no mas de 15 años llamado Kyosuke, estos 2 últimos no los habían visto ni en peleas de perros, el primero tenia una banda en la cabeza, su cabello era castaño, ondulado y caía hacia un lado, sus ojos era azules grandes y profundos y el segundo tenia unos penetrantes ojos dorados con una larga y única pestaña bajo ellos, su cabello era azul oscuro y tenia un particular peinado. El peli verde pensaba que ese chico se parecía mucho a Fudou, tal vez un hermano perdido del o un fans nº 1.

En la mesa de centro se encontraba unas 3 botellas de ron y 6 vasos pequeños. Ya era el momento de comenzar el juego

- bien, comencemos – dijo el peli rojo – capitales del mundo, por ejemplo Roma

- Washintong– se apresuro a decir el peli verde

- Madrid – dijo el de rastas

- Tokio – continúo el de la banda

- buenos aires – dijo el peli azul

- santiago ( ) – agrego el castaño.

Y así comenzaron a jugar por lo general quienes perdían eran el peli verde junto al castaño, ex castaña (lo siento xD no puedo evitarlo), los nervios los traicionaban y terminaban por olvidar que era lo que tendrían que decir, al cabo de una hora apenas y sabían donde estaban y por tal motivo tuvieron que dejar el juego y obviamente los 3 retadores habían perdido y tendrían que pagar la apuesta

- aquí esta el dinero – dijo el oji rojo pagándole al de largas pestañas

- un placer jugar con ustedes – sonrío macabramente al recibir el dinero

- podríamos jugar mas seguido – decía el peli rojo

- claro, ya que con esto se ganan la vida – la verdad era que eso estaba de mas pero, odiaba perder y además que comenzaran a burlarse de el y de… donde estaba el oji azul con el peli verde? – maldición…

Mientras que esto pasaba en la sala, en la habitación de invitados se encontraban el peli celeste junto al castaño que ase unos 10 minutos había caído dormido en la cama (que clase de padre no? xD) y claro su pequeño hijo Kazama que en este momento se encontraba observando fijamente al peli celeste

- eres mi mama? – pregunto inocentemente el niño

- que?... he… no, soy un chico, no puedo ser tu mama

- no eres mi mama? – lo miraba casi con lagrimas en los ojos – serás mi mama? – al oji caoba le partía el corazón al ver tal escena

- he… esta bien, pero no le digas a tu papa de acuerdo?

- de acuerdo! Será secreto! Papa es torpe, no sabra – el pequeño sonrío

- oye Kazama-chan, donde esta tu mama? – era un tanto entupido preguntarle a un niño de 3 años en donde estaba su mama pero no quería preguntarle al papa directamente, agregando que este dormía

- mama no esta, ella se fue… tu mama – el niño volvió a sonreír

- pero yo soy un chico, como tu papa, soy hombre – trato de volver a explicarle al niño

- papa-kaze! Papa es torpe, no sabe cuidar bebes, papa-kaze bueno! Papa-kaze mama

- esta bien, papa-kaze mama – no podía entender el pensamiento de un niño pequeño pero al menos sabia que la madre de Kazama no estaba con ellos, no era que le alegrara que un niño no tuviera a su mama pero, a el no le molestaba ser la "madre" de un niño siempre y cuando Endou fuera el papa

El castaño deseaba encontrar el baño, su estomago no estaba bien y apenas y podía caminar, caminaba tambaleándose por el pasillo hacia los dormitorios en donde claramente no encontraría un baño pero, que se lo podía hacer? Ni siquiera era conciente de su estado

- Yuuki? – el peli rosa era experto en aparecer cuando no debía o eso pensaba el oji azul

- tsunami-san… - (mi no saber como escribir el lengua del borracho… imagínense que esta borracho, si?) el castaño se puso muy serio y se acerco lentamente a donde estaba el surfista – uste tiene la cul…pa de todo! – el castaño comenzó a llorar –

- que? Yo tengo la culpa? Estas… te pusiste a jugar con los chicos no? – al moreno realmente le esta comenzando a hacer gracia – jamás creí verte así

- por que te…nia que aparecerse en mi vida? Y además tenia que meterse con mi madre! Por que todos se meten con mi madre?... no es justo… que tiene ella? que ti…ene ella que no yo?

- yuuki no hables tonterías, sabes que te quiero

- usted… lo único que qui…quiere es al mar, tonta palmera rosa – decía dirigiéndose a donde creía estaba el baño

- a donde vas? – pregunto yendo tras de el

- al baño… mi estomago da vueltas – decía apenas y apoyándose en el barandal de la habitación de Fudou

- esa es la habitación de Fudou, hay no encontraras el baño

- y que sabes tu? El baño esta, donde yo! Qui… quiero – decía apuntándolo con su dedo índice que realmente no podía mantener quieto – además! Que le importa? Yo! Me cuido solo! Nací solito… solito me voy… - ahora se dirigía realmente al baño y claro el surfista iba tras de el, se imaginaba que cualquier pervertido podía intentar de hacerle algo a SU Tachi en ese estado… Tachi… le gustaba como sonaba su apellido abreviado… desde ahora al igual que sus amigos, le diría Tachi. El moreno espero a que el castaño saliera del baño y al salir pudo notar que su rostro se veía un poco mejor y eso era realmente bueno por lo que había alcanzado a escuchar el castaño había sacado de su interior prácticamente todo el alcohol ingerido

- te sientes mejor Tachi? – pregunto preocupado

- me duele la cabeza y veo que todo jira… donde estoy? - su rostro reflejaba cordura pero sus palabras lo delataban, aun estaba mareado

- estas en la fiesta de Fudou y estas borracho así que te iras directo a la cama – le dijo tomándolo por el brazo para llevarlo a la habitación de Fudou

- a la cama? Que pervertido! - el oji azul se tapo la cara con sus 2 manos ruborizado, su estado lo hacia alucinar

- no a ese tipo de cosas borrachito! – la verdad es que jamás había pensado tal cosa y ahora su pequeño ebrio lo estaba haciendo pensar cosas pervertidas, entro en la habitación y lanzo al castaño a la cama, su real intención no era lanzarlo pero estaba apresurado por serrar la puerta ya que algunos presentes en la fiesta lo habían mirado con repulsión al escuchar al castaño - ese tipo de comentario hace que todos piensen mal – dijo ya cerrando la puerta

- entonces… no me ara nada? – dijo el oji azul sentado en la cama en una posición realmente adorable para quien lo viera pero, tal pose no despertaba en el peli rosa ternura si no que comenzaba a despertarle otra cosa (que no nombraremos respetando a los menores presentes xD pero ya se imaginaran que esta despertando el tierno Tachi)

- maldición Yuuki! Por que me haces este tipo de cosas? Por que tenias que estar borracho? – el peli rosa deseaba arrancarse el pelo o el pene (ambas cosas sirven xD) – a-ahora, tienes que dormirte! Si! Duerme – el moreno se acerco al castaño y puso la cabeza de este en la almohada casi dejándolo sin aire

- Tsunami-san me… me ahogo! – decía tratando de sacar la cabeza de la almohada

- lo siento! – saca la mano – pero duerme, tu cuerpo lo necesita

- y usted Tsunami-san? – el castaño puso su mano en la frente del surfista y este la tenia realmente caliente – tiene fiebre Tsunami-san?

- n-no tengo fiebre – alejo la mono del castaño – por favor Tachi… descansa, quieres?

- tsunami-san por que eres tan malo conmigo? yo, yo jamás había querido a alguien y usted es malo – al moreno las palabras se le clavaban en el corazón – yo… no quiero quererlo – el castaño puso sus manos tapando sus ojos y frente, sentía que en cualquier momento lloraría y no quería que el moreno lo viera

- Tachi… - todo pensamiento pervertido se había borrado de la mente del peli rosa, le dolía en el alma ver a la persona mas importante de su vida en ese estado, pero le dolía aun mas saber que no podía modificarlo, que no podía hacer nada para borrar del rostro de su pequeño aquella triste expresión pero, no por eso no lo intentaría, Tsunami Jousuke jamás se rinde! – asta borracho eres tierno pequeño

- no soy un! – el oji azul deseaba terminar esa frase y lanzarse a golpear al moreno pero los suaves labios de el lo habían interrumpido, nuevamente sentía los calidos labios del mayor sobre los suyos y borracho o no, estaba disfrutando del momento pero, como a esta autora le encanta interrumpir momentos tiernos y románticos las puertas de la habitación se abrieron y se pudo ver a Kiyama traer casi arrastrando a un peli verde dormido. El borracho y el pervertido se separaron en segundos y el lleva cargas se sentía incomodo por haber interrumpido aquel mágico momento

- lamento interrumpir pero, Fudou me dijo que podía acostar aquí a Midorikawa-kun, se a quedado dormido y es mejor que descanse

- no te preocupes! – grito nervioso el peli rosa – no estabas interrumpiendo nada, verdad Tachi? – el moreno volteo a ver al castaño y este estaba durmiendo ya bien a camodado sobre la cama – no es cierto… _pequeño farsante _– pensó – acuéstalo junto a Tachi, Hiroto, el helado verde también estaba borracho?

- si, dijo algo sobre un juego y sobre una apuesta y luego comenzó a hablar sobre naves espaciales y cosas por el estilo pero, creo que eso no es importante – decía mientras recostaba al peli verde junto al castaño – besaste a Yuuki-chan estando borracho?

- todo lo que acabas de ver, a sido producto de tu imaginación – le dijo el surfista tomándolo por los hombros

- por supuesto – sonrío el peli rojo, en este momento se encontraba un tanto tenso y la estupidez del moreno lo relajaba un poco

- genial! – dijo alegre – y ahora que los bellos durmientes… duermen, vamos a disfrutar de lo que queda de fiesta! – dijo llevándose al oji verde asta el salón principal del departamento.

Aquella noche había despertado inquietudes y pensamientos en todos y cada unos de los personajes de esta historia, algunos no recordarían que habían echo, otros simplemente se harían los desentendidos y tal vez alguno de ellos terminaría con un gran dolor de trasero al despertarse pero, solo tal vez…

* Hago honor al lindo kazama hijo de Endou y Kazemaru en "Nuestros hijos del Futuro" Kaze-chan ya me dio permiso de usar el nombre de uno de los hijos de ese fic ^^ y es que realmente amo ese fic – aunque no haya terminado de leerlo… aun adoro a mis 3 hijitos! Tsunichi, Yuusuke y Tayuuki *mm* (aun no se como es el ultimo de mis hijos Kaze-chan podría hacerme un dibujo de ellos 3, okey no xD)

* para quien es Chilena, este termino se les puede hacer conocido pero para el que no, es como jugar a la canasta familiar – tal vez tampoco conocen ese termino ¬¬ - me explico, se escoje un tema, como por ejemplo los colores, quien repita algun color ya dicho o se demore mas de 10 segundos en responder tendra que tomar un baso de alcohol (amo jugar a este juego xD pero por alguna razon nunca pierdo ·_·) y asi se van escogiendo otras cosas como nombres con la letra T (Tsunami *www*) o cosas asi ^^ - si alguien no lo entiende se lo explico por MP -

* * *

><p>Waaaaa! El capitulo mas largo que escrito en mi life xDD okey… eso no es mucho… debería de preocuparme? ·_· es que no me gusta hacer capítulos taaaan largos xDDD me gusta que queden lo justo y lo necesario ñaaa! Les a gustado? A mi en lo particular me gusto mucho ^^.<p>

Supongo que se preguntaran que iso Fudou en su fiesta no? Bueno pues… eso lo sabrán tal vez en el próximo capitulo o en el 8! xDD les dire que el siguiente sera partido en 2… no, no escribiré 2 partes y las subiré en diferentes momentos xD, lo que are es escribir algo sobre el peli celeste y también por otro lado escribir sobre el peli verde!... si señoras! El proximo capitulo será sobre Kaze y Mido! – extrañamente mis 2 favoritas yaoistas les digo asi xDD ajajajaa y me inspiro en ellas 2 para escribir sobre esos 2 ·_· Kaze-chan (Kamon-dark-kazemaru – no recuerdo si se escribe asi xD) y Mido-chan (Midorikawaxryuuji – tampoco recuerdo si se escribe asi xD) – y ahora mis preguntas!

- pensaron que Endou podria tener un hijo?

- les agrado el borrachito Tachi?

- y la flash aparición de burn, gazelle, Nepper y Tsurugi?

Muchas gracias por sus Reviews tener 20 con 5 capitulos para mi es genial – aunque se que algunas con 3 ya tienen mas de 30 soy feliz con ellos! ^^ - se que soy orrible narradora y que ni los diálogos son geniales – solo la historia de fondo xD – pero me encanta hacer esto – me desesteras xD – y trato de mejorar cada dia

Tengo como 4 proyectos xDDD para escribir – 3 son song fic's – y quiero su opinión ^^ solo dare los titulos y ustredes me dicen que piensan ya? *AAA*

One-short muy largo casi fic xD– Secuestro por accidente – Tsunatachi

Song fic – Yo te extrañare – Shirou + Atsuya – no es yaoi

Song fic – Frente a ti – Tsunatachi

Song fic – me matas corazon - Kyotaku

Bueno bueno! Eso es todo

Mata ne!~

algo que olvide xDDD miren aqui! tachixtj. deviantart. com /#/d4mh0jx y sabran como es la madre de Tachimukai - se junta todo y llegan al link


End file.
